A Twist in My Story
by Luhlia
Summary: AkihikoxFeMC, ShinjiroxFeMC. It's only farewell but not goodbye. This is what he believes.
1. Faux Pas

**A/N:** P3P is owned by ATLUS.

**Note:** Any occurrences in the following dates are disregarded because to make this fic work the events had to be adjusted.

* * *

><p><em>Watch you waste away<em>

_You were born to shine, left behind_

_Slowly you fade to gray_

_Yet you say you were fine…_

_How could you believe that you've done wrong?_

**Faux pas**

_**-**__social blunder: an embarrassing mistake that breaks a social convention/mistake_

_**October 23, 2009**_

Akihiko looks forward for the day to get as good as it can. Earlier that day Minako asked him to eat lunch together. She even made a bento for them to share. Now with just the two of them alone at the rooftop Minako is smiling amused at him as he eats her dishes with much zeal, he decides that he enjoys this. Spending time with her. Immersing himself with every bit of her. Because even though he maybe the boyfriend he is still one of those people who has to wait for the blessing of her presence. That's just the kind of person Minako is. She is like public property. Open to everyone and much too concerned with lots of people at large. Sometimes he wishes he could have her for himself. Sometimes becomes more often.

Minako is unusually quiet and gloomy. At times like this whenever they're together, anywhere they may be (even within the confines of his room), between the two of them she is naturally the one who provides the roots for conversation. But Akihiko notices that her silence means something different. It isn't the kind of silence that settles. It's the kind that will be broken unsuspectingly by splinters. Minako purses her lips and leans her back on the railings. Then she hugs her knees and Akihiko straightens up, apprehensive.

"I went to see Shinjiro-senpai yesterday. Medical food isn't doing him any good."

And he knows that she means to say that Shinjiro looked feeble, so unlike the person they knew…_know_. His vegetative state rendering him with just a faint of life.

"He's probably going to complain about hospital food being not nutritious enough for a patient and very much tasteless when he wakes up."

She chuckles to lighten up the dripping melancholy in her voice. And she used _when_, not if. Because Minako is one of the few people who holds a faith of steel that Shinjiro is going to wake up. A few meaning him, and well…her. Just the two of them then. Even Mitsuru is somehow doubtful.

"He told me to take care of you, you know, to be by your side. And I promised him that I will instead of asking him why he kept saying such ambiguous things."

"Shinji honestly knew what was going to happen to him, didn't he." Akihiko says, although she doesn't expect him to answer. Minako raises her sight to the bright sky above them.

"I told him I love him. Back then I wasn't sure. I thought I just said it because I knew I was running out of time. All I know was something bad was going to happen and that…I had to save him. I desperately wanted to save him. I thought I could do so much. I was wrong."

Akihiko boldly rakes her whole countenance with his stare. Minako radiates like the sun's rays, shining amidst the gathering clouds, flickers in the middle of wilting emotions. And it's as if she were a part of the sun all along. But like any other lustrousness she can also fade. Minako lifts an arm her hands grasping nothing but air, Akihiko knew though that it's the clouds that she is trying to grab. And if he could he'd pick her up so she could reach up to the sky and take hold of it.

"Maybe saying it wasn't enough. I guess I couldn't prove anything in the end. But I really did. Love him that is. May still have."

Akihiko waits for the onslaught of hideous emotions. Nothing comes. He supposes that he should be angry hearing these things from her. But he isn't. He knew Shinji has feelings for this special girl. And his best friend knew all along the feelings he'd been harboring during those times that he had avoided Minako. Shinji knew even before he had figured it out himself. Resignation is what Akihiko only feels.

"I'm sorry." Minako utters as she holds his hand.

"Are you alright?" _Stupid._ Akihiko tells himself. After everything she's said that is all he could come up with. It's always going to be the first thing he asks, isn't it.

Minako gives him a wry smile and Akihiko looks into the depth of her eyes, searching. Searching for what her heart keeps and searching for the words to say.

"You must hate me." She whispers almost inaudible and hangs her head low.

"I…No…" he starts. He wants to tell her that it's alright, he isn't mad, he understands, it's not her fault. He could never hate her. Never. She may struck him hard, inflict him with lethal pain, and crush him down with her own hands but he would never feel hatred towards her. Because the affection he has for her will transcend everything. His love for her is wrought not only in his heart but in all of his being, in his bone, his blood, his skin. And he has willingly drowned himself in her.

However the words that tumble out of his lips are different but not half-hearted. "I trust you."

Akihiko envelopes her in his arms and buries his face in her hair. He caresses her sides and her back and he offers her forehead a kiss. And he wants to grip harder, gnaw deeper, make something hurt.

Minako eases out of his embrace and takes his face in both her hands. Her touch intensifying the churning feeling within him. She kisses him on the lips lightly.

"I love you Aki."

And Akihiko is half-tempted to ask if she really do. Or does she just say those words because she doesn't have a choice, that she only needs to save him too. But he doesn't. Maybe he doesn't really want to hear her answer.

He isn't one to call her in on her lies because he'd believe her anyway. Whatever truth she may give.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The song is Reach for the Sky by Secondhand Serenade.

I wasn't really satisfied with this but there's nothing to change anymore. So please read and review. Till next chapter.


	2. The Night After Kyoto

**A/N:** Persona 3 Portable is owned by ATLUS.

Rating is changed because of sexual themes. I'm paranoid so I changed it to M. Pleases tell me if you think I should just revert it back to T for later chapters. (But I doubt it. I don't know.)

I have no idea how I got to write this kind of fic/chapter. This is my first time writing this and I hope it isn't terrible. I was supposed to continue the real second chapter but then this suddenly popped out of somewhere. Then Akihiko and FeMC made me write it. Eventually it became an experiment.

This is only a filler chapter.

Thank you for those who generously reviewed the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Night After<strong>

_**November 20, 2009**_

Akihiko shivers as he remembers the block of ice that had coated his body. He rubs both his arms, determined to brush away the lingering coldness that might have been left by Mitsuru's punishment caused by the hot spring incident. He had apologized to Minako a number of times, but she always only shrugged as a response. At least she didn't ignore him unlike the others. (Ken actually had a weird and indignant stare towards him.) And it was definitely better than the glare she gave Junpei.

Akihiko opens the door to his room, completely unprepared for the pleasant surprise waiting for him. Upon entering he finds Minako sitting leisurely on the edge of his bed, wearing a singlet top and a cotton shorts that doesn't even reach the middle of her thighs. He's certain she isn't wearing anything underneath.

"Hey." She greets him.

Akihiko swallows hard. An image of a flushed skin with tiny droplets of hot water clinging on smooth shoulder blades and a body covered only by a thin towel flashes in his mind.

"H-hey." He stammers. Minako raises a questioning eyebrow before she eventually smiles. She taps the space beside her. Akihiko reluctantly sits.

"You're…you're not mad anymore?"

"Hmmm…" Minako taps her chin with a forefinger pretending to think.

"Do you think I'd be here if I'm still mad at you?"

"No, not really."

"So I'm not mad anymore. Although I have some sort of…suspicion." She narrows her eyes trying to intimidate him. "And depending on your answer I might get mad at you again, this time for a long period."

"What-what suspicion?" He suddenly feels nervous.

"At the hot spring, did you try to peek at the others? Were you curious about their bodies?" Minako is staring him down, Akihiko is sure of it. And it's working. He wonders how Minako could ask that question without even batting an eye or feeling awkward.

"H-Huh?"

"I could get mad at you for weeks or months." Minako seems a lot scarier at the moment than Mitsuru.

"N-No."

"What did you saw? Where were you looking then? Rather who were you looking at?"

Akihiko chokes.

"U-um." He can feel his cheeks getting warm. Akihiko is sure not only is his face red but also his ears.

"What?" Minako snaps getting impatient. Who wouldn't? All he did was stammer.

Akihiko mutters his reply.

"Aki, don't mumble. I can't hear you." She whines.

He isn't really proud to tell what he saw. And it would probably haunt him in the many nights to come, not just at nights, even in his daydreams too. Whenever he thinks about it he gets the urge to know how soft it would feel like against his hands. How hot to the touch her body would be because of the steam.

Akihiko suddenly feels a tightening feeling in his stomach.

"You" There, he said it.

"…"

Akihiko takes the risk to look at her eyes just to find out that Minako is _smirking_. Then she lets out a melodic laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Akihiko replies shyly and averts his eyes.

Minako inches closer to him, placing a hand on his thigh while another hand tugs at his collar.

"Just me? Nobody else?"

He reciprocates by grabbing her waist and sliding a hand on her back.

"Of course."

Minako presses her lips against his throat and Akihiko barely controls his groan. He takes her face in his hands and captures her lips with his own, chaste at first then hungrily, exploring every crevice of her mouth. Minako pulls away and climbs on top of him and straddles his waist.

She threads her fingers through his hair and pull, hard enough to make it hurt, to make him hiss. Their breaths mix together, her lips teasingly touching his as she speaks.

"Promise me you'll only look at me."

"You're the only one I see."

"Good."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Minako wastes no time to nibble his lower lip. Akihiko smiles within the kiss. Minako breaks it.

"What are you smiling about?" She frowns at him, half annoyed and half bemused.

"Could it be that you're jealous?"

"Highly unlikely." Minako replies haughtily. However, she shifts her gaze away from his face down to his chest, twirling the ribbon tie on her finger as she loosen it and digging her nails into his abdomen. The pain making him wince, nevertheless it manages to produce a strangled moan out of him.

Akihiko grabs her wrists and plants it on her sides. He leans in and kisses the skin under her ears. Minako arches her back.

"You appear to be otherwise." He whispers directly to her ear. Minako frees herself from his hold. She unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off of his arms by herself, seemingly frustrated with the excessive article of clothing that he is still wearing.

"Am not."

Minako licks his collarbone. Akihiko's eyes shut and he is reduced to a shuddering fool. He realizes that Minako perfectly knows well how to play to win this game. And with that he forgets what he is about to say, instead he drives his hands to roam over all her body. But his gloves are still on, so he peels them off with urgency, and when his hands are finally free from barriers of leather he slips them under her top and slide them up to her ribs.

Minako stops its ascent and pulls it out of her sheer singlet top. The strap falling out of her shoulder.

"I'm quite disappointed though."

It isn't about his performance, right? Minako never appeared unsatisfied ever. Still…

"What about?"

"You didn't even compliment me when I wore my yukata. The other guys were very appreciative, even Bebe. But you! You didn't even say anything when I was actually looking forward to your reaction."

_Oh that…_

"Well…remember when we went to the summer festival and you were wearing a yukata, back then I told you that it was hard for me to look at you. That's how it is at Kyoto too. And other sets of feelings. I wanted to control myself about…you know…"

"Oh." Minako chuckles picking up what he was trying to say.

"Still you could have said something nice."

Akihiko tentatively glide his hands on her upper thighs.

"I love you whatever you may wear and I'll like it because it's you."

"Especially when I'm wearing nothing." Minako wiggles her eyebrows and they both share a laugh.

Minako abruptly stops and starts unbuckling his belt, then works to remove his pants. She lifts herself up so he can slip them off. Akihiko takes off his socks too. Minako returns to her place in his lap sliding her hands up and down his chest. It's his turn.

Akihiko grabs the ends of her top and gently peels it off over her head. He tosses the piece of clothing somewhere. Akihiko licks his lips. He couldn't help but stare at her bosom hungrily. He takes one, hand trembling, and gives it a soft squeeze. Minako lets out a moan.

He curls an arm to her waist and hoists her up, only to lay her on her back so he is hovering above her. He attacks her lips with fervor, their tongues swirling against each other, then he sucks on hers making her melt and release a sigh.

He hooks a hand to her shorts as he tries to take them off, but Minako pushes him away. The kiss breaks apart and they both gasp for breath.

"Wait"

"What?" He wishes she'd stop asking more questions.

"I think we should do this with a hot bath." Minako smiles at him suggestively.

Akihiko smirks in return.

"Alright."

Minako slips her arms around his neck and tangles her legs on his waist. He carries her. And takes her into his bathroom. It will be a long time before they get out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I literally cringed when I was writing some of Akihiko's lines. They're (ugh) cheesy. But I think he might say those things. And I believe Akihiko will have a problem getting over his trembling hands. Also just presume they have their personal bathrooms in their respective rooms for this story to work.

Just so you know Bebe shows up on Kyoto Trip if you hadn't maxed him out. And my character is already in a relationship with Akihiko during the trip, I was frustrated he didn't mention anything about the yukata when he did say something about walking together on sightseeing day.

Please read and review.


	3. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: **Persona 3 Portable is owned by ATLUS.

**A/N: **This was excruciatingly painful to write. This particular chapter had undergone so many revisions and finally I was able to finish it. It contains various dates and events, which are adjusted, because I need those two months after defeating Nyx. I hope you all like it.

Longest chapter I've ever written yet. **2,507 words! **I couldn't believe.

**To my gracious reviewers: **I can't use the reply link the email provides so I'm going to use this space. Thank you for your reviews, they keep me going and give me inspiration. I hope you keep on reviewing too.

**namine23:** I did want to go after fluffy, but I wasn't sure if the amount of sweets in the last chapter was just enough or too much. But I'm glad you liked it.

**becoafamu:** Yeah, I had "the incredulous look" too when Aki suddenly blurts out things like that. But instead of cringing I laugh. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it though.

* * *

><p><em>You're lying on the outside…<em>

**Vulnerable**

_-extremely susceptible/open to physical or emotional harm_

_Tell me what makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_**December 2, 2009**_

Junpei starts shouting accusations at her but he couldn't dare look at her nor have enough resolve to defend her. Everyone remains silent. They must have been thinking the same. It's Yukari who berates Junpei and sticks up for her.

Akihiko can't say Junpei doesn't have a point, he isn't right either. The fact that Minako coming to Port Island and leading them towards those twelve powerful Shadows had been all to the Appraiser's favor, but it's unknown to her, so it isn't her fault. But does she really have no clue at all? He doesn't want to think or consider what if Minako never had come to Port Island because her being there with him is something he would ever want to undo.

Akihiko can feel her steady stare, he had long been memorized how it felt when her eyes are set upon him, and it is mostly what puts him on edge. However, he hangs his head low; he is afraid to see what she holds in those crimson eyes of hers at the moment. Akihiko realizes he had failed Minako.

He hears her resigned sigh.

Minako, like in any other situation does what she do best, take it on herself and accept what the other person casts to her. Absorb it like a sponge. And appease them with beautiful abjection.

She apologizes.

He doesn't hear anything else after that. The sound of their voices turned into a blur. A fire in his chest and throat burned. She needn't have to apologize. It's not her fault. She didn't know. Didn't do it on purpose. Surely, she never wanted for this to happen either.

He should do something, say something for her. But he doesn't know what. He is conflicted with his fear of what a part of her soul has caused and with his genuine concern for her.

He is brought back by Fuuka's faint comment. "I know how you feel, Junpei. I'm scared too."

Words stumble out of his lips. Words he didn't need to think of. "We're all scared."

Mitsuru wraps it up, declaring they all call it a night and decide only after everyone has calmed down and thought thoroughly, which is until Ryoji shows up again to receive their decision.

* * *

><p><em>And you're slow shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me<em>

_So let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

_**December 14, 2009**_

Ryoji bids his farewell and walks out of the door. He walks out of their lives, out of his human life, out of the world that soon he will destroy. They won't be seeing him until the Promised Day. Minako runs frantically from upstairs trying to catch up to Ryoji. But he isn't there anymore. As soon as the door closed he had vanished.

Akihiko notices the wild look in Minako's face. How she is heaving too hard that he fears her chest might cave in from the pressure. Her mouth opens and closes, a half formed plea of Ryoji's name easing its way out, but it never comes. Akihiko had never seen her cry, even on the day Shinji was shot Minako controlled herself because Shinji hadn't wanted to see her crying, but he is certain right now she is on the verge of tears. Minako clenches her fists tightly, which leaves him with the impression that any harder would make it draw blood. Her gaze is still fixed on the door, as if stubbornly refusing to peel it away would change the fact that Ryoji has left her. She looks torn between fainting and throwing a fit. To Akihiko's mind's eye, Minako seem so dejected as if she had lost something, like she has become only half of herself now, as if the world took away her center of gravity and now she's just floating in free space. In some way maybe that is how Minako is at the moment. Ryoji had been a part of her after all.

Akihiko doesn't understand, might never understand, how Minako feels. How it would feel like for a person that has been literally a part of you leave you. That is why maybe he feels beside himself with seeing Minako act like this. He admits to himself, that he is jealous; it wasn't even the right time and event to be. There are more important things to think about like the end of the world.

Akihiko takes his gaze away from Minako and chooses to glare at the carpet. He couldn't look at her anymore, couldn't take how much stricken she looks with the loss of another man in her life. Akihiko scolds himself for harboring unreasonable scorn on Minako's suffering. He reminds himself that Ryoji is different, that he lived inside her for ten years. Ryoji might also have been the reason why Minako hadn't felt all alone for the past years.

He remembers that once he asked her what Ryoji was to her. And she said that Ryoji was a special friend, not like Junpei or Yukari or Fuuka or anyone, not like Shinjiro and not like him either. Ryoji was someone different all together. She could have said that Ryoji was irreplaceable because he was a part of her. But of course, by that time Akihiko wouldn't have understood.

Everyone bristles with Minako's sudden act of instability. They haven't seen her not calm and collected. But everyone is determined with their decision, believing it to be what they must do. Minako also believes in that decision, just that whatever choice she makes Ryoji will have to go.

Minako assures them with a forced smile that it'll be alright. They can all do it, together. Akihiko wants to comfort her. Tell her that she doesn't need to pretend, doesn't need to look strong, even though she's hurting inside because they will understand. She is human too. But he can't because there is something caught in his throat.

Everyone retires silently to their rooms. Only the two of them are left in the lounge, with Koromaru sleeping in a corner. Akihiko waits for Minako to approach him or to start going upstairs. She did the latter. And he followed.

He was about to call for her attention when he sees a ring on her finger. One that wasn't there before. Akihiko stops in his tracks. It's from Ryoji, he's sure, but still he wants to ask.

Akihiko shakes his head, and instead of following Minako up to the third floor, he walks towards his room.

It's not like that, he tells himself.

'_It's not like that.'_

* * *

><p><em>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable<em>

_Impossible…_

_**December 18, 2009 / Monday / After School**_

Akihiko has made up his mind. He will finally confront Minako and mend the yawning gap in their relationship.

After the bell had rung, Akihiko wasted no time in making his way to the junior classes' hallway to apprehend Minako. He plans to ask her out, maybe take a bite at Hagakure or even in that sweet shop she likes so that he could talk to her seriously without getting distracted. And at last tell her without fault the words he had been practicing in his head ever since the stunt with Ryoji.

He spots Minako amidst the throng of her classmates, bidding farewell to Junpei. Yukari must have gone to archery practice since he doesn't see her around. He walks up to her blocking her path.

"Hey…" He greets unsurely.

"Senpai" She acknowledges him, but not in the way he likes. She may not call him Aki at school but still she addresses him as Akihiko-senpai. Not _just_ senpai.

"Uhm…do you need to be somewhere? If not, will you go with me today? You can pick the place…ah, I know. The sweet shop would be nice."

He knew it's going to be harder than he had expected. But _this_ is just awful.

Minako rolls her shoulders and fiddles with the pins in her hair before she responds.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I need to attend student council meeting right now. Maybe next time."

She doesn't even offer him a small smile but only a perfunctory bow.

"O-okay."

Then she leaves.

He doesn't tell her that there is no student council meeting today. Mitsuru had left early and adjourned any assembly, and members, as far as he knows, were notified promptly since lunch.

He also doesn't tell her that she is going the wrong way. Because the student council room is just across the hallway. Not downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Just because you were hurt<em>

_Doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything_

_I promise I can be what you need_

_**December 21, 2009**_

Akihiko trudges tiredly towards his room. The new training regime his coach gave him for the preparation of his upcoming interschool match had doubled in difficulty, which is why his muscles feel sore and tense. Added with the stress of the coming ordeal on New Year's Eve and the strain in his relationship with Minako, Akihiko is too exhausted to even think of dinner. Instead he looks forward in taking a long deep sleep, since there is no possibility they will be going to Tartarus that night.

Akihiko is in the middle of removing his vest when his bedroom door opens. He twists his body to see who it was. Minako stands there consciously in front of him, biting her lip and looking at anywhere but him. She is doing that habit of hers, tapping her toes behind her. She grips the ends of her skirt making it bunch upwards, allowing Akihiko to see a flash of her legs.

He didn't feel the usual reaction within him, instead he feels worried. This Minako in front of him looks so distraught that she seems like a stranger.

"Minako…" He says cautiously.

"I…"

Minako snickers.

"I'm so pathetic."

He is going to tell her that no, she isn't pathetic. She is wonderful and a thousand more of brilliant things. But when he opens his mouth to speak Minako stops his would be monologue of her perfectness by assaulting him.

Minako grabs him harshly on the collar and smashes her lips with his. She kisses him feverishly with an urgency of a crazed woman, which makes him stumble backwards. He almost loses his footing, fortunately he manages to balance the both of them and break their fall.

Minako pushes him towards the bed, and he lands on his back, so she is hovering above him. The kiss unbroken. Minako attacks him with so much need and aggravation and ferocity that his mind begins to get clouded up with the sensations he is feeling. She nibbles and sucks, on his lower lip then on his tongue, as she withdraw she pulls the skin on his lower lip making it bleed. Akihiko tastes copper.

Minako takes his shirt off, pulling on the buttons fiercely and impatiently, making one pop and roll on the floor. Akihiko shifts to roll the sleeves off his arms. With his clothing removed Minako takes this chance to rake her fingers across his chest creating angry vertical lines on his skin. Minako grabs his wrists and pins his arms above him. She licks his Adam's apple, and then goes for the spot where tendon strained against skin and bite, her teeth scraping ruthlessly. A groan escapes from his lips.

Minako starts to lick lower, from his collarbone down to his abdomen. She stops just below his navel, only to kiss her way upwards to the underside of his left nipple, and then eventually kissing the bud itself. She takes it inside her mouth, licks it, and sucks it, then let goes. He moans out her name.

In any other situation, Akihiko would have enjoyed this. There have been times that Minako showed her streak of dominatrix in bed, and he liked it, _a lot_, but _this_ just isn't right. He doesn't want to take advantage of her weakness, even though _she_ is the one who is _attacking him_. He has to help her and know what's happening to her.

Akihiko sits up when Minako starts to fumble for her own clothes, disregarding them aside like they were nothing. Before she could press herself against him Akihiko clasps her hands in between his, kissing her knuckles with a soft caress. He catches her gaze and stare through, drowning himself in red pools, and searches into the depths of her soul.

"What's wrong, Minako? Tell me." He asks tenderly, as if approaching a wounded animal.

Minako stiffens and her eyes clear out. Her expression changes, something in between like a deer caught in the headlights and someone who was drenched with cold freezing water.

"It's just that…I don't know what to do." She says it too softly he only hears it because of their close proximity.

Akihiko brushes the hair away from her face and envelopes her in his arms.

Minako in turn wraps her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He kisses her hair and rubs her back soothingly.

"Lean on me, Minako. Please, let me help you."

* * *

><p><em>Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in, cause it's cold outside<em>

_Share with me the secrets that you've kept in, cause it's cold inside_

"I…I…" She heaves a sigh. "Everyone is counting on me. What if I do something wrong? What if I become the reason we fail? I know I have to…"

She starts shaking in his arms, and that's when he hears it, the sobs, almost inaudible at first then distinctly.

"I feel so numb all over, my hands won't stop trembling. I've never felt so scared so much like this, as if there's a snake slithering inside my chest, choking me inside. It's not that I want to quit but…sometimes, I wish it wasn't all up to me."

"It's okay…I'm here for you, always." He holds her tighter.

"I'm tired Aki…so tired of always having to know what to say and do."

Akihiko is clumsy with speech, he is never one for words, and he fumbles and stumbles upon them. Thinking of what to say, and telling them makes him cautious, doubtful. So in that moment, he chooses the words that he wouldn't have to think of. The words that remains true and unblemished in his heart and in his mind. Because it is the most sincere way he knows how to reach her.

"Always remember, I love you. Whatever happens."

He gathers his blanket and covers them from the cold, creating a makeshift barrier from her fears unknown. And so he let her weep in his arms until she falls asleep.

It's the least he could do to share her burdens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The song is Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade.

I hope the main events from the game didn't feel rushed. Please read and review.


	4. If You Leave Me Tonight

**Disclaimer: **Persona 3 Portable is owned by ATLUS.

**A/N: **Truthfully I based the end part of this from the next chapter, which I finished writing before I finished this. So it took me longer to update. The song is Stay Close, Don't Go by Secondhand Serenade.

I was supposed to post this chapter a few days earlier but I couldn't log in. There was an error with the image verification. I'm so glad its fixed now. I can finally update.

**namine23:** Thank you for your review, as always! It makes me really happy that you leave comments. And yes, I kind of like making Aki jealous. In the game, you don't really grasp much of the main character's emotion so I wanted to explore that.

* * *

><p><em>If you leave me tonight<em>

_I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me I wi__ll make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_This heart of stone will sink till it dies_

**If You Leave Me Tonight**

_**December 31, 2009**_

He could only watch as she rises up high. Only stare in absolute helplessness as she reaches out towards Nyx.

Akihiko breathes through his mouth, crumbling against the force that pushes him, and every member of SEES, kneeling on Death's feet. Every appendage of his body is digging painfully on the pavement of Tartarus' forbidding top floor. This can't be the end, he can't accept it, after everything that they have done and this is all there is to it. Everyone wails out in desperation, calling her back, begging insufferably to her who has resigned to face Death alone. Aigis croaks out in the background, the sound of whirring engine intermixed with anguish.

He screams her name, asks her to stop, don't go. But she doesn't seem to hear him.

She looks on forward bravely, a ghost of a smile painted in her lips and a knowing look shining in her eyes, a hint of a promise stitched along with it.

He doesn't want her to go. Firmly believes she doesn't have to go alone. Everyone promised to be all in this together. And he promised to be with her always, to help her, and he doesn't intend to break his promise. But if she continues on like this, he doesn't know what might happen, what to do…

Minako floats light as a feather above them all, full of confidence, and surging with newfound power. Then she disappears into the darkness of the moon to meet the one who will destroy them all.

What would only remain in Akihiko after that moment is a warm feeling.

_Don't you see I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me._

…_**[static]…**_

"_Can I come closer?" She says to him with such an endearing face and glittering eyes. And just the same as every time, Akihiko feels like he's falling. _

"_What, are you cold?"_

_He gestures for her to come closer and as she scoots over beside him Akihiko holds her within his arms. Minako leans her head unto him. Her ear brushes against Akihiko's cheek and it sends him a shiver that isn't brought about by winter._

"_Your ears are like ice." Akihiko chuckles. Minako responds by burying herself deeper into his chest._

"_You wanna come over to my room?" He asks carefully. Minako disentangles herself from his embrace and looks up to meet his eyes. Her crimson eyes are shining with mirth and anticipation, her lips curling up in a smirk. She fingers the knit scarf (the gift she gave him just a while ago) wrapped around his neck and drags her hands down to its ends._

"_Sure."_

…_**[**__**static]…**_

_Minako has this habit of tracing patterns on his skin across the contours of his body, starting from his face to his ears to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his arms, down to his navel. Then she drags her hands back up to his chest just to repeat the whole ritual._

_And he enjoys it, sometimes he pretends he's asleep, sometimes he doesn't, and in turn runs his fingers on the smooth skin along the side of her breast down to her hips or her back._

…_**[**__**static]…**_

_One night he receives a text message from her, asking him to come to her room. Curious and partly excited, he cautiously makes his way up __the stairs evading Mitsuru's eyes, silently thankful no one is at the second floor._

_He__ is welcomed by an empty room. A sound of shuffling can be heard from the bathroom, then Minako's voice break out, telling him to wait for a moment and sit on the bed. So Akihiko obeys, and patiently waits for what she is about to do. The text indicated it's some sort of surprise. She always manages to surprise him, even in littlest ways._

_Minako jumps out of the bathroom and shouts a 'Tada!' Then she clams her mouth shut and covers it with both hands, remembering that she isn't suppose to make weird noise__s when he is there or they might get caught._

_He__ gapes at her like a fish out of water, his cheeks turning red. There she stands, in front of him, wearing a rather skimpy garment that he thinks is supposed to be a maid outfit._

"_Do you like it?" She twirls._

"_There were many scraps of fabric left at the Home Ec room so I decided to make this, it would be a waste throwing them away." She tells him cheerfully, too much proud of her achievement._

_He grabs a hand and tugs her towards him, making her sit in his lap. Then he kisses her._

"_I like it." He says._

_And Akihiko knows there really weren't scrap__s of fabric at all, but bundles of fabric._

…_**[**__**static]…**_

"_I really liked hanging out together, I used to anyways…" He reveals it to her, feeling obliged to do so. She deserved to know after he kept on avoiding her during those times he was deeply confused and troubled because of her. He still is._

"_What about now?" She asks him, concern can be seen etched in between her brows._

"_But now…I feel all tense and on edge…it's the weirdest thing." He hopes Minako could see that he doesn't understand it himself._

_Then she smiles, a certain shine on her eyes appearing. _

"_It's love." She answers him with a mischievous tone and lingering aspiration so that whatever she says might be called off as half-hearted but sincere._

_L-love? This is love?...Oh!..." He stutters nervously, Akihiko's heart jumping in his throat. He is sure his face can be compared at anything red at the moment. He conditions himself to calm down, batting away at the butterflies on his stomach, and willing his tongue to stop jamming through his teeth. Akihiko decides to take this chance._

"_It already slipped out, but I like to know how you feel…will you be my girl?" _

_Minako seems only mildly surprised as she gasps with eyes widening, as if she expected something like this, but not at that moment and not in that way from him. After the initial shock, she settles with a welcoming smile._

"_Yes."_

"_Really!"_

_He can't believe it so he acts on the most immediate way his body pushed him to do. He hugs her. And thankfully, she reciprocates it._

…_**[**__**static]…**_

_She is the last to appear, wearing a humble two piece of her favorite shade that shows off her curves pleasantly. Akihiko suddenly feels conscious where to look, his cheeks turning warm. But he bravely meets her gaze, and greets her, bringing a smile to her lips. He willingly returns the gesture. And it took him a while to tear his eyes off her, and he only did, just so the others wouldn't think of him as something along the lines of Junpei's hazardous trait. Not because they mig__ht notice he only looks at her._

_Later, when Junpei asks him who his type is, it doesn't take long for him to answer. _

_Minako_

…_**[**__**static]…**_

"_Sorry there's nowhere to sit except the floor…maybe I have a cushion somewhere. Do you want something to drink?"_

"_I'll wear a cute swimsuit."_

"…_hoping for the best…"_

"_That's not something you need to wish to a god for. I'll be sure to make it come true."_

"…_wanted to walk with you…..but that's going to be a prob…"_

"_A future with you."_

"…_including you…"_

"_You like pancakes? I'll make __you some then..."_

"…_with that face…"_

"_I'm happy to be with you."_

"_Are you and Junpei…?"_

"_You're the only one I can act this way around__…would you mind calling me Aki?"_

"…_thought about Miki…"_

"_What did you wish for Aki?"_

"_If you don't say anything I'll have to find a different way to communicate with you, to know you're here with me."_

"_Don't get the wrong idea, Senpai."_

"…_to make you happy…"_

"…_alone with you…"_

"…_tired of losing…"_

…_**[static]…**_

_A blue sickly cold light comes down upon him, crawling through his bones, slithering on his spine, his chest, his head, then all over his body. And then as fast as it came it's gone. When he looks around he finds himself alone, Minako, Mitsuru, and Takeba nowhere to be found. The blood soaked floors and creepy walls of Tartarus replaced with complete darkness and silence._

_A__ll of a sudden he is surrounded by fire, which amazingly enough circles around him, as if avoiding him in purpose. Akihiko's knees buckles, his breathing coming in hard gasps. In front of him a figure of a little girl appears in the middle of the fire, hands outstretched calling him, begging for help._

_Onii-chan…onii-chan…_

_He tries to stand up but stumbles as metal spiked vines growing from the floor twists their way to bind his legs. He shouts his sister's name but no sound comes out. He reaches for her with his arm but she's too far. _

_The figure vanishes while a new one appears. This time in front of him. It's Minako, smiling sadly at him. _

_Aki…_

_She mouths his name, then starts walking backwards into the fire. The metal vines climb up his waist and covers his arms. It drags him down, making him kneel as he wriggles to disentangle it. But it only keeps getting tighter as it wraps itself to his chest._

_Aki… Aki…_

_She keeps saying it, soundless. And he is too desperate. _

_No. No. He keeps repeating in his head. This can't happen. Not again._

_Minako_

_He screams her name, but there seems to be a boulder in his throat._

_Minako enters the sea of fire, backwards, slowly, her arms beckoning him. The fire rises, scorching hot, enveloping Minako. The fire gathers towards her and set her ablaze, disintegrating her into nothing but ash. The fire dies along with her. Akihiko notices that he has started crying._

"_No!" He shouts, this time he hears himself._

_When he opens his eyes he finds Minako's face gazing worriedly at him. And without further ado he embraces her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder, afraid that she'll disappear in a moment if he let goes. He repeats her name over and over, glad to hear that he's found his voice. Minako returns the gesture, and brushes his back to comfort him. _

"_Aki…" She utters his name in the tone of a question._

_He is grateful Mitsuru had the modesty to look away and order Yukari to heal their injuries, making the blushing junior arrange herself and turn her back on them to summon her Persona._

"_I thought you were…" Akihiko starts but couldn't find it in himself to finish the sentence._

"_It's alright, I'm here with you."_

"_I don't want to lose you…" He whispers in her ear._

"_You won't, I promise."_

…_**[static]…**_

_"I hope you don´t mind me saying this but… you mean a lot to me…I love you."_

"_Minako, I love you."_

"_Minako…"_

…_love you…_

Then there is nothing but the sound of static.

* * *

><p><em>I'll wake up alone…<em>

_**January 1, 2010**_

Akihiko wakes up groggily, the faint sunlight covering the horizon seeps through the gaps of the curtains of his window, making him aware that he had woken up an hour late. He checks his alarm clock, surprised and confused to find that it is turned off. His fingers seek out the other side of his bed, finding it devoid of warmth and feeling only the surface of the cool mattress. He is struck with a sudden sense of anxiety when he realizes the absence of weight on his chest and the lack of numbness on his arm. And that the bed is suddenly all too big for himself. He ponders this oddity his body is undergoing, as if it had been detached to a practice it was accustomed to.

Akihiko tries to grasp the meaning behind the sentiment but the deeper he digs within his mind the more it is lost. He steps off the bed and stretches, working the kinks out of his body all the while yawning. He wonders why he is exhausted, he doesn't remember doing anything arduous last night nor did he stay up late.

It clicks on his mind that it's New Years Day, and because he doesn't have anything to do he might as well go visit Shinji, and that he'll consider later if he would actually go to the shrine. Perhaps come by Miki's grave too. It strangely occurs to him that he could now draw up Miki into his mind and visit her without the load of remorse and guilt that usually comes along with the stir of her memory. He decides that it's quite good, to move on, and its more sound to have better thoughts about his dead sister.

And with that he has forgotten what he was trying to figure out mere minutes ago.

Akihiko performs his morning rituals immaculately, without distraction…Then he deliberates whether he had been distracted from taking a bath and brushing his teeth before to think such. After which he had put on his winter coat, he hears a knock on his door. As he moves to open it an afterimage of a girl with bright red eyes, chestnut-colored hair, and a sunny smile going inside his room flashes before his eyes. Standing still and mouth gaping with the knob half turned by his hand, he is dumbstruck for a moment. Akihiko rouses from his stupor when he becomes conscious of the lapse in his movement.

When he finally manages to pull the door open he is welcomed by Mitsuru's regal stance and unrelenting formality. After years of being friends (which he wonders how they actually came to be) she is still as distant as the reality of the gap between their importance as individuals in society. But somehow, she's the only friend he has besides Shinji and the only other girl in his life besides Miki. Isn't there someone…?

"Akihiko" Mitsuru calls for his undivided attention, which pushes the thought away, and then she gives him a refined smile.

"Happy New Year. I thought I should greet you before leaving, I'm going to visit father…and I think I'll be returning rather late."

"Ah, Happy New Year to you too. I'm visiting Shinji."

"I see. I'm sorry I can't go see him with you today."

"It's alright."

The conversation ends with the two of them nodding at each other. Mitsuru leaves with calculated footsteps and unspoken convoluted inklings. Akihiko grabs a red hand-knit scarf before he goes out of his room and proceed downstairs.

He arrives at the lounge to find it occupied by the girl who has haunted his vision earlier standing by the counter. His heart starts to beat faster with the sight of her, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. The girl bends and pets the dog behind his ear. Then as if she senses the bold stare he is giving her, she turns her head and meets his eyes. The girl straightens up to her full height.

She then opens her mouth, to say something, but bites her lip instead as if she caught herself committing a mistake. Afterwards, she smiles.

Akihiko has never felt so nervous as much as he does at the moment, his throat too dry and body fidgeting, he fears he'll stutter once he speaks. He frowns, unable to determine the feeling made by the presence his underclassman is giving him. Inside him, an urge to stride towards her and touch her makes his hand and chest hurt. He chases the thoughts away, and returns the girl's kind smile.

"Happy New Year, Arisato."

He greets her, the name feeling foreign in his tongue. She seems surprised for some reason, Akihiko wonders if he said something wrong. She tears her gaze away, too quickly that her neck appears like snapping. And then as if nothing happened, she looks back.

"Happy New Year to you too, senpai." She grins at him, her voice all too chirpy. He recalls it might have sounded differently.

"Ah. Going somewhere?" Akihiko asks, seeing that she looked like she's dressed up to leave. With someone perhaps?

"Yes. Yukari, Junpei, and I are going to the shrine. Maybe we'll even take Koro-chan along. How about you, senpai?"

"I'm going to visit Shinji…uh…you know Shinjiro, and my sister."

Akihiko is confused how comfortable the way he talks about his best friend and his sister to her. She only nods so he chose to continue.

"I'm thinking of going there too, but you see, I'm not really religious so…"

"Then come along with us."

She invites him. Maybe she is just being polite, or it's just her being friendly, but it doesn't matter to Akihiko what her reason is. Because he feels so compelled to go with her. And so he agrees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naganaki Shrine<strong>_

Akihiko doesn't have anything against gods and praying so he decides to join and consequently makes a brief wish. After which, he goes to the side of the shrine to wait for the others and look around.

He is again bound by the familiar yet odd feeling when he focuses on to his red-eyed kouhai. Like him she goes to the side to let the other people go near the altar box. She glances around, and when she meets his gaze Akihiko abruptly looks away, feeling awkward and ashamed of being caught. The white Akita, Koromaru, he remembers, comes near. Akihiko pats the dog's head, distracting himself and trying to bring to mind how they have come to acquire him. He is reminded of a dark night, him passing by the shrine, and an injured Koromaru drenched in blood.

Then he hears a familiar lilting voice, calling him, and he thinks he knows that voice all too well. He turns and asks her.

"Did you call me?"

Minako Arisato only shakes her head and smile.

* * *

><p>Review if you want me to post the next chapter immediately. (Poor me, I've resorted to blackmailing.)<p> 


	5. Distance

**Disclaimer: **P3P is owned by ATLUS.

**A/N: **I know I promised that I would update sooner but, AGAIN, I encountered the log in error. What should I do about it? I've already reported it but it still comes up, most of the time. I was just lucky today that there was no Image Verification at the log in page.

**To my reviewers:**

**namine23: **Thank you for reviewing again, really, you are my most faithful reviewer and I'm so happy every time I see that you reviewed my story.

**Nemo: **I DID PLAY P3P, I guess you just haven't read the note I wrote from the beginning of this fic. I suggest that you also read the notes so you wouldn't be confused or disgruntled by the timeline of the story. Then again, it might also be my error in not mentioning it again that I changed the timeline because I wanted to use the remaining two months, which is January and February. Anyways, thanks for your review.

**Saki:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**MissFortune-Hime: **I've never thought of that FF VII connection but now that you've mentioned it, it does feel like that. The sorrow and love intertwined together...But anyways, it's really great that the story has affected you so much. It's a wonderful achievement for a writer. Thank you for your review!

**Bluumberry: **I have altered the dates for the use of this fic. Thanks for the review.

**Oblivious-Dimension24: **So formal your way of speaking, I mean, writing. But beautiful, really. Thank you for the time you have bestowed upon reviewing my story. Till next time!

**glass0ghost: **I too am glad that Akihiko isn't out of character. Thank you very much for appreciating my writing and for loving this fic, it made my heart swell. My hard work has paid off finally. And also, thank you for reviewing, it meant a lot to me.

**Reminder: **THE TIMELINE IS CHANGED for this fic to work and fit.

**A/N: **There's a glitch in this story, which would not go well with the previous chapter. I wonder if you'll find it. I thought of fixing it but, then again, it could still work if you try to imagine something happened in the time lapse in between...

This was written in FeMC's POV.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes feel like they're bleeding<em>

_Is this what I ask for?_

_I hate myself when I'm away from you_

_I swear I'm sorry, Please don't hate me too_

_I don't suppose you heard me call your name_

_If you say louder, then I'll scream louder_

* * *

><p><strong>Distance<strong>

_-the amount of space separating two people, places, or things_

* * *

><p>You weren't exactly the one who left, actually, they left you behind.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 1, 2010  Morning / Dorm**_

You wake up with the natural light of the sun rising slowly, blanketing the whole city and creeping through the glass of the windows. Glancing to your side and feeling cold you become aware that you're in your room, lying on your bed, alone. Closing your eyes and listening to the endearing music of the morning, you take in a sharp breath and sigh. Gathering your strength and composure you move little by little, fighting over the soreness and fatigue straining your body.

As you successfully get up and look around, you realize that waking up alone feels lonesome, a sensation of emptiness washing over you. It makes you want to cry, giving you the sudden urge to crawl back to bed and curl up till every bit of longing and sorrow passes through. Despite this you resisted, knowing full well you had better use your time wisely than to wallow over your weakness and loss. And you understand that this is just completely the consequence of what you've done, you may have managed to save the world and everyone you cared for, but not yourself. You will remain as the only living proof of The Fall, the lone survivor carrying the burden of truth.

Your phone suddenly resonates, and your heart skips a beat as you hope for it to be from a certain silver-haired boy. However, when you check it out you see that it's from your friend Yukari. A feeling of disappointment bubbling up inside you even though you actually expected that it couldn't possibly be him.

Yukari's text message indicated that she's inviting you to go to the shrine with her, with an added explanation that Fuuka won't be able to come along because she's meeting up with Natsuki. A small smile works its way into your lips, happy that at least your friendship is still intact. You send a quick message to Junpei, hopefully is still your best friend, to tag along, because you know that both the Yukari before and now, how much different they may be, would never have the initiative to ask Junpei over. You put your phone back to the table by the head of your bed, which makes an ornately wooden music box catch your attention. You run your fingers atop its lid nostalgically, wishing that somehow he remembers even just a fragment.

Dressing up you choose a humble pair of apparel, after all being flashy isn't your style; a cream-colored blouse underneath your red winter coat, checkered orange skirt, peach leggings, along with your red scarf. You adjust your pins in your hair, stalling. The phone beeps twice and you almost dive for it, wishfully thinking for the message to come from a certain someone. You see that the first message is from Junpei acknowledging that he will indeed come along, but then, again, your hopes were crushed when you see that the name of the sender of the second message is Mitsuru Kirijo. She wishes for you a prosperous new year, saying she is visiting her father's grave and meeting with the elder Kirijo family members, and also apologizing for the fact that she isn't able to greet you personally. You reply, wishing for the good things to come to her as well. You are surprised though, that to _the _Mitsuru Kirijo you are still a confidante, considering you as someone more than a dorm mate. The mere fact gives you a little more possibility to cling to.

You consider sending him a message, maybe just a greeting of a happy new year to be safe, but decide against it. You don't even know how much he knows about you, so you settle on just waiting it out.

You find the lounge quite deserted, except for Koromaru, who bounces towards you as soon as he sees you. He lets out an excited bark, and then nuzzles his head to your leg. And you grant him the pleasure of brushing the back of his ear.

You felt the presence rather than heard the footfalls.

You look up and you see that he is there observing you, standing less than five feet away, and you feel that he's never been so far before until now. And it makes you want to cross the distance between the two of you, makes you want to embrace him and feel his warmth against you, and to kiss him more than you had ever wanted to do so. However, you plant yourself on that spot on the floor, hands curling into fists. Your mouth opens to form his name, the way he loved how you call him, but you stop yourself and bite your lip. Instead, you settle for a sincere smile.

You notice there is something different in his eyes, in the way that he looks at you. His forehead scrunches up for a second then evens out, as if he's sizing you up for a good measure. He smiles back.

"Happy New Year, Arisato."

_Arisato Arisato Arisato_

He called you Arisato. It repeats in your head, over and over, like a broken record. All too sudden, your throat burns. Your eyes hurt. And the hollow emptiness creeps back. You swallow hard to prevent yourself from choking and avert your gaze. You blink twice, too quickly. Then you suck a shallow breath. Deconstructing and reforming facades. You look back up again.

"Happy New Year to you too, senpai." And you beam at him.

"Ah. Going somewhere?"

You don't know if he's asking out of courteousness or he's just genuinely curious but you indulge him.

"Yes. Yukari, Junpei, and I are going to the shrine. Maybe we'll even take Koro-chan along. How about you, senpai?"

"I'm going to visit Shinji...uh…you know Shinjiro, and my sister."

You nod, of course you know Shinjiro, you know him very well. And now that this boxing champ wouldn't be much busy as before, you wonder how you're going to visit the guy without being compromised.

"I'm thinking of going there too, but you see, I'm not really religious so…"

"Then come along with us." The fake cheerfulness in your voice drips like thick honey.

He scratches the back of his neck before he replies. "I guess…it'd be alright." And he offers you that smile you know so well, however, all it did now was make you hurt inside.

Yukari and Junpei come down shortly after, bickering, which is not at all surprising. You tell them that your senpai is coming along and if possible could you bring Koro-chan too. Both of them agree, and then you all leave for the shrine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naganaki Shrine<strong>_

The shrine is littered with stalls of various merchandises; there's one selling takoyaki, one that offers fortune telling, some selling toys, antique, and many others that you didn't really pay attention to. You accounted your wish with brevity, keeping it precise, for the gods surely know what you yearn for. You glance around, scanning the area to see where your friends are. Yukari is still praying. Junpei is buying a takoyaki set with Koro-chan waiting by his feet patiently, and…

It occurs to you that you haven't seen Aigis around; after all it's rare to not see her fastening herself to you. You also start to wonder where Ken is, if maybe he is still asleep, which you think is good for a child like him.

But then you start feeling as if someone's watching you, your train of thought vanishes, and when you look to the side, you're surprised to see him looking intently at you. Startled because you returned his gaze he quickly turns away, preoccupying himself with a different subject altogether, so he would not have to look at you again. Avoiding awkwardness. Koromaru walks up to him, and he pats the dog's head.

You let your eyes linger on his form longer; taking in his whole countenance you try to find if something changed.

_Ah, that is…_

You smile to yourself, lips curling upwards.

A familiar warmth blossoms in your chest. You want him to call your name. You want him to look at you the way he used to, with all the passion and desire in his heart. You want him to offer you his sinful smile. You want him to envelope you in his arms and kiss you like a man quenching his thirst for the first time. You want him to want you with the intensity that shakes your entire being. You want him to long for you as much as you long for him now. You want to call him, say his name, the symbol of your possession over him. But you can't, you've lost that right.

Still, you couldn't help yourself. It's already at the tip of your tongue. So you permit yourself this simple gratification.

"Aki…"

You whisper to the wind.

Akihiko turns to you, face etched with inquiry. "Did you call me?"

You shake your head and smile.

It didn't escape you that he's wearing the gift you gave him for Christmas.

Later, everyone leaves with some sort of reason. Yukari saying she's got to go to spend the rest of the day with her mom. Junpei excusing himself for wanting to be alone. And of course, Akihiko who just went with you for a detour. And so you were left, having no other choice, with Koromaru. You sit at the bench you used to occupy with Akinari, being reminded of him you end up being more forlorn. After a few minutes of jostling your legs and tickling Koromaru you stand up. Suddenly deciding that maybe you should go feed the cat at the outskirts of Port Island Station.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the Dark Hour  Akihiko's room **_

_You bury yourself in the crook of Akihiko's neck and inhale his scent giving you comfort. He wraps his arms around you and lean his cheek unto your hair. You pull yourself closer to him than your bodies could ever allow, still you hold him tighter as if you're afraid to let go. You don't know when the aftermath of The Fall would start to occur but right now as you lay in Aki's arms, you only think of one thing, you want to stay there._

* * *

><p><em>Its deceiving…<em>

* * *

><p>The song is Distance by Secondhand Serenade.<p>

**Please REVIEW.**


	6. Falling

**Disclaimer: **Persona 3 Portable is owned by ATLUS.

**A/N:** This chapter is somehow inspired by the five senses fic on FF XII that I've read at the balthier_ashe community on livejournal. The song for the first time is **not** by Secondhand Serenade. It's by Stephen Speaks, _Out of my League_.

With the rate of how the reviews went on the previous chapter I think you didn't like my rendition of the New Year event on FeMC's POV much.

**MissFortune-Hime: **I hope this chapter makes up for all those times that I've made you sad by reading this fic. Thanks for the review.

**Mimi Minato: **I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**REMINDER: ****I did play the game, I just changed the dates to suit this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>

_-an act of moving down freely or suddenly_

_-to begin to be in, or enter into, a particular state or condition_

* * *

><p>Akihiko learns how keen and expedient the five senses are.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's her hair and her eyes today<em>

_That just simply takes me away_

_**January 13, 2010 / Wednesday / After School**_

_**Gekkoukan High Field**_

Akihiko isn't naïve; he notices it too, like most of the school's male population. After all, the sight to behold deserves a grant of appreciation. However, he doesn't feel comfortable with it, with the attention she is showered with, in which prying eyes delve into what's left for their imagination. He feels guilty too, for looking so much and sometimes wanting so much that he often scolds himself. He doesn't even understand the feeling.

Akihiko sees her at the tennis court by chance. He passes by as he walks toward the storage room to return PE equipment that the boxing club has borrowed for the day. He only glances briefly to his right because of the squeals he heard but it is her who he first notices. He momentarily stops.

Her feet are set perpendicular to each other, her hair gliding in the wind as she moves, and with determined eyes her arm swings ever so gracefully in the air hitting a sharp smash that sends the ball in her opponent's court with accuracy and speed earning her a winning point.

But Akihiko sees it differently; what he sees is an arm that slashes the air with meaning to cut and a posture that is a fighting stance, not a high school girl playing tennis. He frowns.

Arisato raises her arms in the joy of victory and a grin lights up her face, it eases the thought out of his mind and makes him smile. It also makes him notice every detail.

He notices how bright the redness of her eyes are, how devastating that smile of hers is, how alluring lips she has, how the escaping tendrils of her hair sticks to her neck, how her shirt clings too much on her body making him see the shapes and curves distinctly, how short her skirt is that exposes her smooth long legs, and how she could wake up confusing and unfamiliar feelings within him just with the sight of her.

Just the sight of her, ten feet away, makes his throat dry, a hundred elephants stomping on his chest, and a knot twisting in his stomach. It almost drives him mad. He walks away.

And throws a look over his shoulder to peek again.

* * *

><p><em>All the times that I've sat and stared<em>

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes_

_And she plays with me sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say_

_**January 18, 2010 / Monday / After School**_

_**Gekkoukan High**_

He's got a test in French class for tomorrow and he hasn't studied for it yet. He doesn't have club for the day and it seems to be the right time to review the material. Instead of heading back to the dorm though Akihiko makes his way towards the library, he's got a feeling that once he returns back to his room at the dorm he'll just get preoccupied.

Akihiko slides the door of the library and it rouses the attention of the students, as they notice him all eyes linger, he isn't bothered though he's used to it by now or more like he isn't much aware of it.

He strides onto the tables and looks for a vacant spot, and then to his right he sees a waving arm and a familiar face. He smiles and walks up to her. Arisato offers him the seat to her left.

"Getting some studying done, senpai?" She asks after he has made himself comfortable beside her.

"Yeah. We've got a test in French tomorrow."

She crinkles her forehead, eyes slitting and her lips turning into a pout.

"I think French is hard. The words are pronounced differently from how it's written so it's much more complicated than English." A pause, then a pretty smile breaks out. "I think it's fun to learn though and they say it's a romantic language. I had a friend from France, you know the transfer student who was always at the Home Economics room, he taught me some phrases but then he had to go back."

He wonders if Arisato feels out of breathe whenever she speaks.

"I see…"

Arisato glances back to her notes and taps her pen on it. A long silence ensues. Akihiko opts to open his notebook and decides to start studying but then he hears her deep sigh. He glances at her to see that she is glaring at her notes and chewing her lip. He takes a moment to observe her closely as she fumbles with her pins repeatedly, which is why he is caught off guard when she suddenly turns her head to look at him.

"Senpai?" She asks, with fluttering eyes and an amused small smile in her lips. He flushes.

"Oh…uh" He swallows hard and thinks of something to say, hoping he won't stutter.

"Is there something wrong? You were glaring at the poor notes."

"Well…you see, I can't answer this certain problem, no wait, all these problems are just too hard Akihiko-senpai, I think I'll never get to answer them correctly. I hate Math." She grumbles.

Akihiko couldn't help but chuckle. He hasn't thought of a subject that Arisato will find difficult especially when she had always been at the top of her class.

"Maybe I can help you."

The statement appears to have made her mood lighten, which made her beam at him appreciatively. Akihiko clears his throat.

"You would? But you're supposed to study for your test. Won't I be bothering you?" She hangs her head low.

"Of course not, I'd like to help you. In fact I know our lesson well enough, I only have to read it again just for assurance." He offers her a smile.

"If you say so." Arisato grins.

"So, what are the problems about?"

Arisato pushes her notes in front of him while he closes his own and puts it aside. She points out the formula she's having trouble of using that despite of following them meticulously she always ends up with a wrong answer. Akihiko takes the scratch paper and scribbles problem number one on it alongside with the formula. He then starts to explain to her where she was wrong.

Akihiko becomes aware how Arisato goes out of her way when she leans towards him to see what he's writing. They both know she needn't have to lean so close with the fact that he's left handed and there's enough space for her to see the paper. Akihiko can feel her back resting on his right arm and he spots how her left hand is dangerously propped near his leg on the chair. This realization makes him freeze and makes him take a sharp intake of breathe, that is his downfall though.

The smell of lilac and vanilla invades his senses he could almost taste it. Akihiko resists the urge to lean towards her and bury his face in the crook of her neck.

Arisato snaps him out of his daze.

"Akihiko-senpai, why'd you stopped?"

She tilts her head innocently in inquiry. Akihiko swallows hard, half-tempted to ask her if she doesn't find their position awkwardly wrong.

"Uh…it's nothing, lets continue."

Akihiko continues where he left off, willing himself to concentrate despite the fact that Arisato inched more forward that their side and hipbones meet and their knees touching. The proximity sends a tingling sensation all over his body and warmth to spread across his chest up to his face. He doesn't mind though and chooses not to say anything about it.

Akihiko inclines his head closer to the side of her face and breathes in more evenly.

* * *

><p><em>It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me<em>

_As the world spins around her she laughs, close her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

_**January 20, 2010 / Wednesday / Lunch**_

_**Gekkoukan High 1**__**st**__** Floor Main Lobby**_

These days, his ears seem to always perk up, always attentive and alert to every sound. He doesn't really mind this acquired ability of his ears as it is quite useful, although the reason it has been acute is mostly due to his particular intention to hear, someone's voice that is. A soft affected mirthful voice. A voice that grasps his attention immediately, making him listen intently and wait for the words to come.

Arisato doesn't have the most beautiful voice, nor did she have the most fascinating tone. But he likes to hear her. He has thought of reasons really, why he would want to hear her voice. He knew of girls with wonderful voices in his class, so why her?

He has heard of squeals, and laughter, and girls speaking, and juniors and freshmen calling him senpai. None of them makes him want to linger.

What was it in her voice that catches his interest?

Akihiko is shaken out of his musings when he collides with someone.

"Sorry." He says out of instinct.

"It's okay. You should look where you're going though, Akihiko-senpai." And it's that voice.

He turns his gaze towards her face. And it makes him more breathless.

"Yeah, I should."

Out of the blue she laughs merrily with her eyes closed and it makes him wonder what he did to make a fool of himself in front of her. She must have noticed the puzzled expression he is wearing, so she stopped and kindly offered him an explanation.

"You were staring at me weirdly, Akihiko-senpai. I don't know but you looked as if you saw something…" She trails off, probably thinking of the right word to supply with the way her eyes moves up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…uhm, I wasn't thinking…argh, it sounds all wrong."

"It's okay. I don't have dirt on my face though, do I senpai?"

He takes a moment to stare at her before he replies.

"No. There's nothing wrong with your face."

"Thanks. See you around then, senpai." She says before bowing slightly then walking away.

Arisato is already out of sight, but still, he can't breathe properly.

Maybe that's why.

* * *

><p><em>And my voice shakes along with my hands<em>

_**January 22, 2010 / Friday / After School**_

It's a Friday. He doesn't have club. And he's bored.

Akihiko rounds up the corner of the clubrooms hallway and there he sees her going down the stairs. She notices him instantly as if she had known he would be there all along. Arisato smiles and waves a hand. He nods and returns the smile.

"Heading back to the dorm, senpai?" She asks him as she bounces on her toes once she's in front of him.

"Yeah. I don't have club so I'm kind of free today…" He trails off, hinting.

"Want to go together?" Arisato tilts her head.

"U-um, yes, lets…"

In between their trip to the dorm Arisato has managed to lead him to agree on buying takoyaki at the Strip Mall and pass some time by the shrine to eat the delicacy there. All this happened with him nodding and stuttering and in a daze the whole time, his body tense and his hands clammy within the confines of his gloves.

They sit silently at the bench enjoying the cool breeze of leaving winter, the taste of takoyaki and Cielo Mist fresh in their tongues. Akihiko glimpses Arisato staring nostalgically at the jungle gym with a hint of longing. He decides to humor her.

Akihiko climbs the frame with ease and sits himself at the top. He lays out his hands to her, beckoning her to come join him. Arisato grins and follows through. She is careful on where to hold and place her feet, he notices it is not that she is taking it slowly rather she doesn't have much energy to push herself. He lends a hand.

Akihiko grasps one of her wrists and puts a hand on her back. It does not matter that he is wearing gloves because he can feel it, feel her, and she's so warm and so near that her hold on her falters. Arisato sits promptly beside him and makes herself comfortable despite the hardness of the steel bars. Akihiko retracts his hands, burned, and grips the bars tightly.

"Ne, Akihiko-senpai, thank you for spending this day with me."

It is said with a voice so melancholic he wonders if there is something wrong, when he looks at her though she flashes him a small sincere smile.

"N-no! I mean, I-I should be the one to uh thank you since you were the one who's always…busy being in uhm many clubs and a part of the st-student council and having lots of friends."

He keeps on stuttering, and he doesn't know why. His hands are shaking too for some reason (still feeling burned). And it doesn't help that his lungs are threatening to explode in a minute with his heart beat hammering in his hears.

Arisato chuckles.

"I've always wanted to ask you but…"

She trails off and frowns at him. Akihiko thinks maybe he looks awful with the emotions that might have shown on his face. But then he notices she is looking lower. Her fingers come in contact with his Adam's apple and the back of her hand brushes against his chin. The sensation sends a fever crawling around his entire body. When Arisato takes back her hand she is already holding something tiny and yellow in between her fingers. She twirls it and blinks innocently.

"There's a dandelion caught in your collar Akihiko-senpai." And she giggles.

"O-oh. Really?"

Arisato blows on it until nothing is left of the fluffy seeds. She looks at him through her lashes when she starts to speak.

"I want to ask you something, senpai."

"Go ahead."

"Please call me Minako from now on." The corners of her lips curl up and he sees a genuine smile grow on her face, one he has never seen before. Akihiko is startled with her request and he is filled with the thoughts of how intimate it feels like to call her on her name. A knot in his stomach twists.

He wants to ask her too. _Would you mind calling me Aki?_

But his mind is scattered and he can't collect himself. Akihiko feels like he's floating higher and higher and without direction, but he thinks it's quite fine since he likes where he is at. Right now, here, beside her.

"Alright, Minako."

* * *

><p><em>Cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea<em>

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

* * *

><p>And also learns how to fall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The last sense, the taste, will be at the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Take Me with You

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 Portable is owned by ATLUS.

**A/N: **THE DATES ARE CHANGED TO SUIT THE PURPOSE OF THIS FIC.

The song is _Take Me with You_ by Secondhand Serenade.

**MissFotune-Hime: **I'm glad this chapter made you happy. Thanks for your review.

**Mimi Minato: **The library scene is my favorite too. And yes, she did that on purpose but of course she'd act all innocent about it because that's the way to seduce Akihiko (at least that's what I think). Thanks for the review.

**namine23: **Yes he's so innocent and naïve but that's what I liked about Akihiko. He's so adorable when he's like that. Thanks for your review.

* * *

><p><em>Well, forgive me if I seem forward<em>

_But I've never been in front of anything like you_

_It's the last place I've ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning_

_Is it true?_

_And that you're always this breathtaking, and you're smart, and you're willing_

_This is killing me_

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me with You<strong>

_**January 28, 2010 / Thursday**_

Akihiko wonders why she hasn't asked him again yet.

During Mondays, she attends Student Council meetings; on Tuesdays she's with Iori; on Wednesdays, she goes to Tennis Club practices; on Thursdays she and Mitsuru seem to go around some places in Port Island together; on Fridays she hangs out with Takeba; her Saturdays are spent at the Cooking Club with Yamagishi; and on Sundays she goes to the shrine with that elementary kid Ken Amada and Koromaru. Or if ever on the days she isn't with her friends she's probably at the school clinic or at the old bookstore in the Strip Mall, sometimes alone at the Home Economics room cleaning and sewing and whatever she could do there. And sometimes he couldn't find her. But the thing is he has never found her idle.

He knows these things, because he always catches glimpses of her around. As if he is always looking for her, trying to find out how she is, what she's up to, and who she's with. Every detail about her, hearing her name, the sound of her voice, the traces of her silhouette, it draws him. He doesn't know why though.

He doesn't try to approach her, but he thinks he wants to. The only time he ever sees her free (his chance) is during mornings on the train, at lunch in the hallways, and at the dorm's lounge by the end of the day. Even if he attempts for a conversation he wouldn't know what to say anyway, he couldn't look at her in the eyes directly either. Because whenever he does, he feels like he's doing something wrong since the effect on his body of looking at her and being near her is not entirely commendable. He couldn't comprehend such feelings. And when she looks and smiles at him as if he is the only one she sees, his heart stops and his breath gets caught in his lungs it confuses him. She can make his body ache with a different kind of pain and make him want to do things that he rather wouldn't.

Like that one time, he saw her on the hallway talking with a fellow student council member, a guy wearing a yellow armband on his arm. They looked casual and all business but then the guy touched her arm. It was just a gentle hold, an inoffensive and caring show of approval and delight, but he saw the affection it delivers from the eyes of that guy. He had wanted to rush towards them and wrench the guys hand off her. But she reciprocated, with kindness and warmth, by putting her hand on top of that other person's hand. She even smiled that passionate smile she gives everyone. So what he did was go the other way and pretend he didn't see anything, his chest feeling like it was pricked by a thousand needles.

Thinking of which he is reminded of the event the other day. There were a number of people who witnessed it, as it happened a few minutes before lunch ended. He was on his classroom, having no appetite to eat something with his mind clouded with the thoughts of her. His attention was taken when his classmates suddenly ran towards the windows, all of them saying something along the lines of 'it's Kaito!', 'he's going to confess', 'oh! She's really so pretty!', and 'no wonder it's…'. But it was her name, really, that made him run towards the window, and wrestle his way upfront to see. He noticed there were other viewers from other floors too. And there she was below them, standing at their school's courtyard, his classmate Kaito in front of her. True to the rumor Kaito confessed to her. He wanted to jump there and intrude and tell Kaito to don't ever think about being close to his girl, and punch him for ever having considered the notion. But he didn't because she wasn't his girl, and he was puzzled why he would ever think that. Kaito was a nice guy. Akihiko opted to just stand there with bated breath; he wanted to know her answer. He saw her shake her head and smile sadly. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he was sure it wasn't what Kaito wanted to hear. She bowed her head and walked away. He heard his classmates whine having realized Kaito was rejected. Akihiko only walked back to his seat quietly and smiled to himself. He didn't know why but he truly felt happy that she declined.

A sharp pain creeps into the side of his head, his cheek having crashed with something hard. It sends his ears ringing, his head aching, and his body plummeting down. His knees and elbows collide with the floor. Akihiko blinks hard, his sight clearing. He sees droplets of his sweat fall to the floor.

"Sanada!" He hears his coach bellow.

Finally he wakes from his stupor to find himself wearing his boxing gear and inside the ring. He remembers that he is having a practice match with one of his team mates, and he spaced out thinking of Minako.

"Captain?" His opponent asks him, sounding worried and afraid. The promising junior must have been surprised to land a solid punch on him.

"I'm fine." Akihiko stands up, groaning.

He pulls the gloves off his hands and makes his way down the ring. Whatever it is Minako's doing to him, it's getting worse. And it would be bad to continue the practice match if he can't concentrate.

"What's wrong with you?" Their coach steps on his way when he got down.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it."

He touches his jaw and flinches as it stings in pain, when he retracts his hand he sees blood on his fingers. He must have cut his lip.

"Well, you look tired. Maybe you should go get some rest. Take that cut and swelling cheek to the clinic first though." Despite the kind words Akihiko finds his coach glaring at him, probably frustrated with his lack of concentration.

"Ah."

* * *

><p>He knocks before he opens the clinic door but did not actually wait for an answer. He steps up inside closing the door quietly.<p>

"Senpai."

He turns around to find the girl who had been swimming in his thoughts for a while now standing there before him. He forgot that she might be the one in charge of the clinic that day. He didn't think Mitsuru won't be around to drag the girl somewhere.

"Hey…uh…" He drones, unsure what to do and say, words escaping him.

"You're hurt." Her eyes widens, and he sees worry in them, his chest flutters.

"Ah." He answers absentmindedly.

"Please sit down. I'll go get the first aid kit."

Akihiko only nods and obeys, the request sounding more of a command. He thinks he's heard that kind of tone. He places himself on the chair nearest to him and follows her with his stare.

Minako sits in front of him and puts the kit on top of the school nurse's table. She rummages inside for cotton and disinfectant. After dabbing the cotton with a fairly amount of the liquid she moves to lean towards him, but then stops.

"Uhm, can you please move closer senpai?" She looks up at him through her lashes.

"Oh…"

He moves the chair closer towards her, his knees brushing with hers. Akihiko feels his cheeks getting warm so he looks down, abashed.

Minako's fingers find their way cupping his uninjured jaw, lifting his face up she peers to his other cheek. She proceeds with gently applying the antiseptic on the peeled skin beside his lower lip. He stares at her face with wonder, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, thinking if their proximity doesn't bother her at all.

She throws the cotton at the trash bin beside her and takes a round shallow plastic container with clear gel inside. She scoops some in her fingers then bends a bit more to rub it on his now swollen cheek, her touch like fire burning him making him feverish. Akihiko crumples the fabric of his pants in his fists as his breathing becomes labored. Minako withdraws and wipes her fingers with a tissue. She takes a tiny band aid from a plastic canister on the corner of the table, peels its covers off and puts it on him. Minako leans back as if to examine her handiwork and smiles to herself seemingly satisfied.

"What happened?" She finally breaks the silence.

"I was uh…I got hit while we were having a practice match. We weren't wearing head protectors so..."

"That's…never happened before." He notices her brows scrunching in curiosity. "Were you sick?"

"Uh, no. I couldn't concentrate."

"Why? Is something bothering you? You can always tell me, if you want."

He can't actually tell her that she is the reason why he is always distracted these days. He doesn't want to offend her, and it's not really her fault that she affects him so much.

"No it's just…"

He trails off as he feels her finger smooth out the peeling band aid, his lips tickled and the sensation sending chills down his spine. Suddenly he grasps her wrist and cups her cheek, drawing her near him, and she complies. Their faces a few inches away from each other he feels her breath mix with his. Akihiko doesn't know how he did it, his body moving on its own accord, closing the distance between the two of them. Minako seems to have understood the sequence his body language had started, so she continues it, and with hooded eyes she caresses his lips with hers softly.

Minako brushes his lips with her tongue, the cut on his lower lip stings, and it makes him open his mouth slightly to hiss. She slips her tongue inside his mouth and he meets it with his own, clashing and stroking. Her taste overwhelms him, his brain in disorder, he only comprehends the feeling. A wave of pleasure washes over him and it makes him groan. His immobile hand finds its way to caress her waist, his fingers slipping under her shirt.

The PA resounds in the background and it startles him, taking him back to reality and his rationality returns. He disentangles himself from her and stands abruptly, the chair crashes to the floor. He looks at her frantic and eyes wide.

"I…"

Minako looks back at him confused and hurt.

"Aki…Senpai…" She starts.

But he doesn't hear her finish because he's already running away from her.

He only stops running when he reaches the front steps of their dorm. It occurs to him that he wants to turn back, return to her, and feel her lips more. But he can't, it's too late. He wishes that somehow she won't hate him.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me all of your hopes<em>

_All of your dreams_

_I want you to take me there_

_There's just one more thing_

_One request_

_I want you to take me with you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The next chapter will be about Shinjiro-senpai, so REVIEW, if you want to know what happens. Especially now that I feel like I'm lacking inspiration lately. And I've been distracted with reading a light novel.


	8. Hard to Breathe

**DISCLAIMER: **ATLUS owns Persona 3 Portable. The song is _Why_ by Secondhand Serenade.

**A/N: **DATES ARE CHANGED FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS FIC.

FINALLY! Truthfully this should have been posted since Sunday but that log in error just keeps messing my update schedule.

This was heavily inspired by "The February Hospital" fanfic of cardboard boxes.

**To my reviewers: **You don't know how much you made my week! I'm so happy I looked like a lunatic grinning in front of the monitor.

**namine23: **Well, I have this sadistic pleasure of making Aki jealous which I really can't put into words so expect more of his jealousy. I'm glad you've noticed my effort of making FeMC standout as a public property. And there's no other name I could think of that would go better with the classmate but Kaito, the Vocaloid. Thanks for your review!

**Yosho25: **I'm glad that this fic of mine has caught your interest and that you liked it. Thanks for your review, it means a lot.

**Mimi Minato: **I'm so happy you found that part exciting, like something that shouldn't happen there right. Thanks for your review.

**Oblivious-Dimension24: **You should totally be curious on what part Shinjiro would play in this story because it's not only in this chapter that he would show up. And thank you for uplifting my spirit, your review meant a lot to me.

**A/N:** Forgive me if the tenses aren't smooth. There's a part where Shinjiro is remembering the events of 'yesterday' and I had a hard time writing it in a way that is different from the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>And I've broken all my promises to you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Harder to Breathe<strong>

_Because these days aren't easy like they've happened once before_

_These days aren't easy anymore_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile_

_Because you make it hard to breathe_

_**February 3, 2010 / Wednesday / Late Afternoon**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

They said he woke up three days ago but the truth is he couldn't really remember anything about that day. However, obscurely he could make out some shapes and figures and sounds. He thinks he saw Aki, Mitsuru, and another guy in white (probably the doctor) hovering around him mumbling about things that his ears couldn't perceive yet. And there was that hazy image of red tearful eyes, the color of something not quite brown but not auburn either, accompanied with the sound of sobbing. This he thinks is a part of his delusions, a result of the drugs those doctors had injected on him. He dreams while he is half-awake.

His first memories of waking up though were a line of student representatives giving him congratulatory and get-well-soon gifts. By gifts being flowers and fruits. Their visits wouldn't even last a minute, thankfully. Judging by his fierce countenance and gruff voice the representatives were well aware their presence weren't very much welcome or needed at all. But there was this one that just couldn't get the hint. And Shinjiro is so sure that she isn't dumb but just really stubborn.

Said stubborn person arrived yesterday with a bouquet of daisies and a basket of apples. Just like any other representatives she introduced herself in the same fashion.

"_Good afternoon, senpai. I'm here to congratulate you on your recovery and wish you to get well soon as a representative from Class 2-F."_

She bowed dramatically lower than she should have, and when she raised back her head she beamed a very bright cheerful smile at him, which gave him the impression that if she were the sun he would probably be blinded.

After introducing themselves and putting the gifts by the table the other representatives would leave with a dismissing silence or sometimes an intimidating glare by Shinjiro. But this one, _this one_, was different. After she placed the basket of apples by the bedside table near him and finished putting the daisies in the vase with newly changed water and throwing the yellow bells at the trash bin, Shinjiro noted, that the girl even had the knack to tell him her name.

"_I'm Minako Arisato." _

Shinjiro only looked at the dangling red earphones around her neck.

She smiled again, it wasn't the sunny kind as before, this time it was a heartwarming one. Back then Shinji wondered how he knew the names of the kinds of smile the girl makes. He found that he didn't have an answer.

Shinjiro learned she was unwilling to go as she stood there firmly, waiting for a response from him. But he wasn't one to associate with people, even with a person who he thinks seemed to be familiar. So he merely grunted and closed his eyes, hoping that she would get offended and leave. But he was proved wrong. She didn't leave; instead she took the chair beside his bed and sat herself comfortably there, then started talking amiably as if he didn't ignore her.

"_I see. You're probably still too drained, senpai. I'm sure if you eat well and take all your medicines you'll be in good shape in no time. Ah! Would you like me to peel and slice an apple for you, senpai? Or would you like to drink some juice or water instead? Ne, senpai, you look parched."_

He didn't dare open his eyes the whole time but from the shuffling sounds he heard Minako Arisato started peeling an apple from the basket she brought.

"_You know, the other representatives said you were truly scary. They said they went out of your room hastily in fear that your eyes might shoot laser beams on them. Haha! Seriously senpai, you shouldn't be so stingy. You'd look old faster with wrinkles and frown lines covering your face. It'd be a shame since your quite handsome..."_

He had to open his eyes on that. No one has ever said anything like _that_ to him. He had been called punk, thug, delinquent, low-life, bastard, and all kinds of demeaning names but that was just...

Shinjiro was speechless. _What kind of brain does she have?_

When the girl named Minako Arisato noticed he finally opened his eyes she lifted a hand towards his lips and offered him a crescent shaped slice of apple. He didn't move nor speak, he just furrowed his brows. When she realized he wasn't going to take it she retreated her hand back and sighed. She pouted and tilted her head to one side.

"_You really don't want an apple, senpai? Oh well, I'll just eat them myself then since it'd be a waste. I know! I'll bring oranges tomorrow; they're softer and would be easier to eat for senpai. Oh my, seems I have to go now. I can't stay long for today because I have lots of homework to do. But I'll come back tomorrow, promise."_

"_Whatever..." _was the first reply he had given her, and she smiled happily at him for that.

Minako Arisato promised to return. And that day was today. Shinjiro wishes she just shouldn't bother or more like for her to stop bothering him. Unfortunately he wasn't heard by any patron for she came. She seriously came back.

Just as she had promised she's brought oranges (in a plastic bag) accompanied with a bundle of red tulips. She prepares them routinely the way she did yesterday. The daisies are now replaced and the oranges are sitting on the basket along with the apples. She then takes her place beside his bed.

Minako Arisato smiles at him earnestly like yesterday, but it was chipped. Somehow she looks somber.

"Hi, senpai. How are you? I hope you're getting better every day. I told you I'd bring some oranges."

The tone of her voice lacks the usual level of mirth either. Shinjiro looks at her eyes, trying to see what is going on with the girl in front of him. Yesterday she was too hyperactive that he thought he was going to get a headache just by listening to her talk. Now she looks as if the weight of the world landed on her shoulders and she just wants to cry. Or was she bipolar?

Minako Arisato peels an orange silently. A certain feeling worms its way to his chest and before he could stop himself Shinjiro asks,

"Something wrong?"

It surprises her, a shock then confused expression passes across her face until it turns into a smiling one.

"No, there's nothing wrong senpai. It's just..." She trails off. A smirk blooms in her face.

"You needn't worry senpai, I was just having a hard time deciding on what to write in my career assessment form. I'm already sure that I want to take the arts classes, but what art I'm not sure yet." Having finished her piece she laughs it off.

"I didn't say I was worried." He corrects her roughly.

"If you say so." She has the nerve to giggle.

Shinjiro knows that he shouldn't have said anything, that he would regret it later on. It irritates him that he couldn't stop himself from being concerned, when he isn't the type to be one. He's not like Aki, not in the slightest.

"Senpai, when you're released from the hospital come eat sweets with me okay?"

"What?"

There had been girls that had tried to ask him on a date before, some direct and some subtly, but he didn't expect it to come out from this girl especially when she knows his reputation. Truthfully after the girls had found out how rude he was they consequently avoid him. If there were brave souls who liked to think that they could tame the _scary Shinjiro_ they also dwindle in numbers.

This Minako Arisato probably doesn't know who she's dealing with.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Hmm? Oh! Don't misunderstand senpai, of course not. I wouldn't want you to tell me off, I've heard rumors well enough. Haha! I mean if I can make you eat sweets then it might improve your mood and you won't be so grumpy like you are now. Then I would have made the world a great deal."

"And who says eating sweets can lighten one's mood?" He asks gruffly, realizing that the girl isn't taking him seriously.

"Well, whenever I feel down I eat sweets, after that I kind of feel like happier."

"Maybe not happy but more like hyper..." Shinjiro muttered.

"Here, senpai. Say _aah_."

Minako Arisato offers him a piece of orange in her delicate white fingers. Shinjiro glares at it.

"Water..." He mumbles.

"Oh, okay."

She takes the pitcher on top of the table beside the basket of fruits and pours water on the glass. She hands it to him carefully. Shinjiro tries to move his arm to take it but it seems that he doesn't have enough strength to raise an arm, something late to realize and he curses himself for it.

Minako Arisato smiles and gently holds the glass of water against his lips, her other hand cups his chin to assist him. Shinjiro doesn't try to resist but merely concedes begrudgingly. This is somehow better than eating that orange from her hand though.

After composing both of themselves Minako Arisato reverted back to her usual chatter.

"Senpai, don't you like sweets?" She gives him a stare that looked so serious someone would think she posed him a political question.

"It's not that I don't like them or hate them. I'm just not fond of it."

"Oh...so you'd still eat them. I'm glad! Then we really can go to the sweets shop together." She's obviously too happy that she even claps her hands.

He doesn't confirm it nor does he reject it either.

The sides of his lips twitch and curl up.

Minako Arisato has a rather infectious smile.

* * *

><p><em>It's a dream. Definitely a dream.<em>

_The figure of a girl with russet hair and red eyes runs happily around him, her laughter like a melody in the vast garden of various flowers. Violet, yellow, pink, red, orange, in so many different shades._

_He can't make out the face of the girl. But he feels like he knows her. She's so familiar yet... _

_He feels like there is some kind of emotion that is entirely attached to her. He can't put his finger on it though._

_The girl then rushes forward to him, hugging him tight, and she cries, cries, cries, cries, and cries._

"_Shinji…."_

_And then there's nothing more but the echo of her cries and a trace of the droplets of her tears._

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 4, 2010  Thursday / Late Afternoon**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

Its sunflowers and rice porridge this time, and Minako Arisato boasts that she cooked it herself. Shinjiro decides it's kind of new, and nice, and an uplifting gesture. But it doesn't mean he approves of it. Shinjiro knows things like this disappear, and he doesn't want to be the one left with the after taste.

Minako Arisato happily unpacks the porridge and puts it on top of his eating table. After which she places both her hands on her lap daintily as a lady should while flashing him an expectant smile. She waits for him to take it.

Seconds tick by she finally realizes he's not going to do anything about it. She pouts and tilts her head to one side. Sadness glimmers through her eyes.

"Senpai, aren't you even going to taste the rice porridge I _especially_ made for you. If you don't notice it makes me feel kind of bad. I promise it's really delicious, just try!"

Of course he's noticed. She's even whining now, so how could he not. Shinjiro sighs, feeling resigned.

"Fine."

A sound resembling 'hah' escapes out of her lips, her eyes widening, she inclines herself forward. Too eager to see him eat what she brought for him.

However, he fails to do so because he hasn't had the energy to do it yet. He's been just fed through IVs. The doctors even told him that he'd gain control over his arms only until a few more weeks after. So he can't exactly indulge her.

She must have noticed the effort he is pushing himself to through the deepened scowl that spread on his face. She gasps in realization.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry senpai. I forgot. Please. I really forgot. Sorry."

She truly is sorry. It even looks like she is about to cry. But Shinjiro would have none of that.

"I get it already! It's fine. Geez, just help me instead of babbling on like that."

Minako Arisato bites her bottom lip and nods.

In the silence of his white pristine room in the hospital, Shinjiro Aragaki is being spoon fed by a girl. Something that has never happened before and will never happen again, Shinjiro decides. He purposely avoids her eyes and fights the color that stubbornly creeps up to his cheeks.

When he finishes the bowl she speaks softly.

"Thank you."

He raises a brow at her.

"For what?"

"For eating the porridge I cooked for you and…for letting me be close to you. I'm really happy, Shinjiro-senpai."

"Tch" He looks away.

"It ain't bad." He mumbles.

"Huh?"

"I mean the porridge. I said it ain't bad."

"I'm glad you liked it then."

He isn't looking but he knows she's probably smiling. Like a kid who just received a piece of candy.

Shinjiro wonders about the tightening feeling within his chest, the oxygen getting trapped in his lungs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 5, 2010  Friday / Late Afternoon**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

Shinjiro stirs with the feeling of a warm soft hand gently brushing the hair on his forehead. His eyes flutter partly open. And he sees her hovering above him, smiling and a solemn expression gracing her face. He wills himself to wake and shake the remnants of his slumber. But she stops him.

"Shhh…its okay senpai. Just sleep. You're tired."

The hand caresses his cheek. Shinjiro complies.

"Let me touch you like this just for a while…"

Shinjiro falls asleep with his hand cradled dearly by Minako Arisato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 6, 2010  Saturday / Evening**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

Shinjiro listlessly drills his eyes at the card tucked in the basket she brought. He's sure she had written it yesterday on her visit while he was asleep since he doesn't remember seeing it there before. Her girly script carefully scribbled across the pink paper.

_Take care. Ganbatte! I'll come back tomorrow. PROMISE! – Minako_

Shinjiro thinks it's idiotic. Who puts take care and ganbatte in a single message? Apparently she does. That doesn't matter though.

After all she didn't come.

Shinjiro knows he should never have counted on it in the first place. He knows. But he can't help it.

It's stupid.

* * *

><p><em>I should have known this wasn't real<em>

_And fought it off, fought to feel what matters most_

_Everything that you feel_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I confess. It should have ended at Feb 5 with that sweet ending but something overcame me and I just had to be evil and turn it into something bitter hurting Shinjiro like that. I feel like I hate myself too for it but I don't want to change it either, especially because Akihiko is the reason why FeMC never came. Now THAT'S a teaser for you all. You know the drill. REVIEW if you want to know what happens next.

Ganbatte = Do your best or Good luck.


	9. Stranger

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS owns Persona 3 Portable. The song is _Stranger_ by Secondhand Serenade.

**NOTE:** THE DATES ARE CHANGED FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS FIC.

**To my ever so gracious wonderful reviewers:**

**Yosho25: **Was that you or FeMC drooling over Akihiko? :D Yes, you're right I'm nearing the end. Hope you still stick around until then. Thanks for your review.

**namine23: **I really wanted to give Shinjiro some love there, and it also broke my heart to hurt him. I may be biased somehow but this is still an AkixFeMC fic so, yeah, Aki gets the upper hand. Thanks for the review.

**MissFortune-Hime: **I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to review both of the latest chapters and that you love my story. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Mimi Minato: **I like that line a lot too, it was fun fooling around with Shinjiro. It's not that 'she's taking care of Aki' more like 'Aki is taking care of her'. Read to find out more! I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Author's Notes: **Update took so long because all of you and I know how FREAKING HARD it is to log in at FF net. Seriously, why don't they fix it?

Anyways, another reason for the long wait was because I started to hate the way my prose for this chapter was going – it felt rusty, dragging, non-descriptive, and bland, pure-action-no-depth material, and doesn't flow smoothly at all – and I don't feel anything from it when I read it. (Yes, I criticize my own work this way. I'm kind of hard on myself.)

So I had to drill my brain and inspire myself with AkixFeMC things just to get the writing style I want to get on going. I hope you like this.

* * *

><p><em>Turn around<em>

_Turn around and fix your eye in my direction so there is a connection_

_I can't speak_

_I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are_

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger<strong>

_-alienated person: somebody who has become distanced or alienated from somebody_

_**February 6, 2010 / Saturday / Late Afternoon**_

A week has passed and Akihiko has yet to talk to her. He has no idea what to say, how to apologize, how to say sorry when he isn't really sorry at all that he kissed her, well, kissed her back. But then again, he was the one who invaded her personal space in the first place. Never mind the order though; what he knows is that they kissed with both of their consents. And he liked it, and if she would let him he would kiss her again, more this time.

Akihiko shakes his head to chase away the image of him and Minako kissing, as he can feel his ears getting hot. He adjusts his grip on the railing when he feels a bump from behind him as the train jostles sideways. He looks through his shoulders to see that the person who accidentally leaned on him is actually Minako. Likewise, she is also surprised with her eyes wide and mouth half open in a silent gasp, her fists collected underneath her chin defensively.

"Sorry senpai."

"It's alright."

They both look away, cheeks flushed. Minako moves away, giving space for another person in between them. But there are too many people and she isn't really strategically far from him, so when the train jostles once again the passengers crushes her back to him, this time with much more force. Akihiko can tell from Minako's facial expression that it hurt.

"Switch places with me." He tells her.

"Huh?" She asks as if she didn't comprehend what he said.

"Oh, no, senpai, it's ok. Really! There's no need. We're almost there anyway."

Akihiko shoots her a disapproving look as he takes her shoulders and moves her to stand in front of him, by the side of the door. Thankfully it isn't the side of the door that opens, for he is forced to knock her over against it as another turbulence occurs when the passengers push him, there is a different anxiety that creeps over him though. It might not have been much of a good idea after all, but he wants to protect her and he doesn't want her to get hurt.

He is crammed against Minako with only one of his arm leaning at the door for support so he would not crush her further, the other holding his bag. However, the last bump and squeezing movement of passengers is enough to make Akihiko painfully aware of his kouhai's female body. He can feel her arms brush his abdomen, a slope a little above it barely touching his chest, her legs jamming with his, and her hair tickling his chin as she looks sideways to avoid being crushed and muffled by his uniform. Akihiko is overwhelmed with the feel of her body against him that his arm quivers and weaken. He prays that she doesn't notice the uneasiness enveloping him along with the loud beat of his heart. He can't say that he doesn't like the situation that they are in but he can't say that he isn't worried either.

Akihiko swallows, clears his throat, and look ahead staring at the scenery that they pass by. The sound makes Minako gaze at him, which he intends to ignore for her own safety. But it doesn't take long before he returns her intent stare.

In that moment, everything seems up close. And there is no one there but her, only her and the scent of lilac and vanilla. Her red wide eyes, slightly parted lips, and soft breathing calling unto him.

"Minako…"

Akihiko digs his nails against his palms.

The train jostles once again, and he bumps into her again. This time instead of lifting himself off of her, he lingers, relishing the feel of her warmth. His cheeks resting on her hair, the side of her head pressed against his shoulder, their chests brushing with so little contact, their legs tangled together. Not really touching but not really far from each other either. Akihiko wants to make time stop at that moment. But his almost eternity doesn't last long.

"…_Iwatodai…"_

"We're on our stop now, senpai." It's too soft and uncharacteristically timid that he wants to make sure if it's really her who said it.

Akihiko straightens himself up, shakes his head, and utters a sorry. Minako only nods and walks out of the train. Not even looking at him.

They pass by two blocks, three blocks, four blocks, and still Minako has not yet spoken even a word, which is so unlike her since Akihiko knows her as a talkative person that brings life and joy in the company of anyone. Whereas now...

Akihiko has had to start a conversation yet. He keeps throwing intent stares at her but she keeps on walking silently beside him with her eyes trained on the ground the entire time, as if she is avoiding him on purpose. Maybe she does. And Akihiko realizes that he might have offended her a great deal.

* * *

><p>They spend the whole walk towards the dorm wordlessly it suffocates him in a painful way. He curses himself for being socially inept and clueless when it comes to girls and affection, and for being so helpless and in shambles in front of her.<p>

They arrive at the dorm to find it completely deserted, which is not at all surprising during Saturdays. While he's still in the process of closing the door Akihiko immediately notices Minako heading towards the stairs it makes him act without thinking.

"Wait!"

He rushes towards her and grabs her arm.

She stops, looks at his hand on her arm and then at his face. Akihiko sees the worry and question in her shimmering red eyes. The silence drags on.

Akihiko doesn't know what to say, where to start, and how to begin. He decides on being transparent, after all that's the kind of person he is.

"About…what happened on the, uh, clinic…I…" She cuts him off.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I didn't know what came over me. I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again, don't worry. We can forget about it. I hadn't told anyone about it so there's no need to think about rumors. I'm very sorry, senpai. I hope you don't hate me senpai…I…don't want you to hate me. Please."

She says it with a serious face full of conviction. Confident of what she believes that he must have disliked what happened to them. But it's not like that. That isn't what he wanted to hear.

"No…I mean…That's not it–" She doesn't let him finish again.

"If its senpai running away I understand. It's alright."

"Will you listen to me first?" Minako is surely surprised with the tone he had used. She's probably thinking that he's angry with the way he's glaring at her.

She purses her lips and gives him her undivided attention.

"About what happened at the clinic I'm not mad about it, okay. I won't hate you for it. I can _never_ hate you for it. I'm not worried about rumors of me being involved with you either. I don't want to forget it. Don't ever think otherwise or say that to me again. And I'm the one who should be sorry for running, it's not alright. I shouldn't have run away. If anything..." A pause, he holds both of her hands in his. "I should have stayed and made things clear. I…I'm not sorry at all that we kissed. I actually wanted…liked…if it's with you. What I mean is I don't regret it and that I want to feel this way about you more."

It isn't exactly smooth. It isn't exactly what he wants to convey either because he wants to say more and those things mean a lot more, however he's Akihiko Sanada, and Akihiko Sanada is always at a loss for words in desperate times.

Nonetheless he concentrates on Minako's reaction, which is to say doesn't seem like happy at all. Her mouth opens then closes, like a fish. Her brows crumple with an emotion passing through her eyes unknown to Akihiko. She shakes her head and withdraws her hands away from him.

She's slipping away from him.

He feels something break.

"I see…I…there's…there's somewhere I need to go to senpai. Sorry."

She turns away and walks up the stairs.

She's leaving.

One, two, three, four…

He doesn't want her to go.

Five steps...

He _can't_ let her go.

Her footfalls echo in his ears.

He dashes towards her. One step lagging behind her so his face is at level with hers as they stand on the stairs. He laces their fingers together, his left hand grabbing her arm.

_I know that I can't make you stay_

_But I would give my final breath to make you understand how beautiful you are_

They drown in each other's eyes in an endless loop and then...

"Stay" Is all he can say before he cups her cheek, holds her nape, and kiss her.

Akihiko caresses her lips with his in a slow dance, finally tasting once again what he has been dreaming of and longing for ever since. He nibbles her upper lip, then her lower lip, and then the sides. He flicks out his tongue, coaxing her to open her sweet mouth and lose himself within. When she moans he takes his chance to dive in and meet her tongue with his, clashing and savoring the flavor of each other. The hand on her nape slides downwards until it rests on her lower back stroking the patch of skin under her shirt while his other hand stays by her cheek to angle her face and deepen the kiss. Minako's hands in turn finds their way pressed against his chest, sliding up and down feeling his muscles.

Everything goes haywire, and in the back of Akihiko's lids fireworks fly and burst. He can feel and hear the loud throb of his heart in his head and the knot in his abdomen clenching tighter and tighter still. He pushes her towards the hand rails of the stairs and failingly tries to maintain balance. Minako then reaches up to entwine her fingers in his hair and arches her back so she fits perfectly in the hollows of his chest.

Akihiko breaks the rhythm and the kiss leaves them both panting for breath but still yearning for more. He takes her face with both of his hands to make her look at him and see the raging tempest and peace that she brings to him all at the same time. Minako licks her lips with her eyes still in a daze. It takes all of Akihiko's self control not to ravish her then and there once more.

"Minako…"

Minako meets his eyes, her face flushed and lips all swollen.

"Please don't leave…I want to be with you."

Minako gasps, her eyes widening.

"I love you. Will you be mine?" He mutters softly but confidently, his determination and anticipation pulsing all throughout his body.

A lone tear escapes in one of Minako's eyes and he is quick to wipe it with his thumb. Her red shining orbs crossed with hesitation, sadness, guilt, and longing. It is only then that it dawns on him that she might not actually feel the same way.

A muffled sob resounds in the silence of the dorm. Akihiko's confidence begins to drip off bit by bit every second. Finally, she answers.

"I…Yes…"

It's barely audible but he heard it clearly. And it's enough to make his blood run hotly in his veins and his heart to leap off his chest. Akihiko embraces her tightly never wanting to let go and let the moment end. He encircles his arms around her waist and buries his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. He is grateful for the absence of their fellow dorm mates and he wishes that they all come home late just so he could enjoy this time alone with her longer and make it last.

* * *

><p><em>You call me a stranger<em>

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all this thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned_

_You are an angel making all my dreams come true tonight_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Get ready for a very long author's note.

Oh Aki, If only you knew why FeMC was so hesitant. Just so you know FeMC does NOT spend a long time with Aki here. Not yet.

I _do_ think it's too quick or early for Akihiko to say 'I love you' and for Shinjiro to feel that he likes FeMC at this point of time in the story but I took into consideration the fact that they both felt affection for her. So, I guess it's like the 'feeling' is still there even if memory does not permit it.

I'm feeling brain-dry so if you please…INSPIRE me! Please Review!

On a side note, after I finish this fic I'm planning to write a P3P and P4 crossover. There's no firm plot yet, I've got to make an outline first. But I have written half of the first chapter already. So I'm giving you a teaser of it:

_Sometimes she was an angel and sometimes she was a devil, whispering hushed words of consequential and misleading messages to him. _

_Souji always had the urge to bat her away like a fly as her breath brushed his ear, but he never did, instead he would turn his head to glare at her or shoot her a disdainful incredulous look. He would see her awfully red eyes twinkle with amusement and her pink lips curl up in a smirk. Then she would let out a broken laughter that to him sounds like a screeching cackle of a witch._

What do you think?


	10. Have What's Left

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 Portable is owned by ATLUS. The song is _Breat_h by Breaking Benjamin.

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the late update. I was busy and I wasn't sure what would happen in this chapter. I admit that I stumbled upon writer's block too and a plot bunny that is unrelated to this fic had pestered me. This is a little short since this is some kind of a transitional period, but don't worry next chapters would be longer. Although I may have written the next chapter half-way, I'm still not sure about the update because reality is kind of hindering.

**To my reviewers:** Thank you guys for reviewing, your feedback really means a lot to me. You truly motivate me, which is why I get to write good chapters. And thanks a lot for sticking around.

**namine23: **I'm happy that my fic gives you the relaxation to take your mind off school and I agree Akihiko is quite dangerous when he combines words with actions. You can't just help but be swept away.

**Mimi Minato: **Well, Minako can't make up her mind because she's got two awesome senpais on her hands. :D Anyway, I wonder why the previous chapter made you sad.

**Yosho25: **For someone who isn't good with girls Akihiko sure did had his way with Minako smoothly. And he's supposed to be a gentleman, taking advantage of feeling Minako on the train. But he's Aki so let's just let him be happy, it's not like Minako would raise a fit over it.

* * *

><p><em>I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating<em>

**Have What's Left **

* * *

><p><em>I see nothing in your eyes<em>

_And the more I see the less I like_

He's dreaming again. He's certain that he is because he barely recognizes the room he is in, a female's room at that too. Another reason is that everything looks blurry and feels vague. Shinjiro looks around, and the room he notes is splashed with the colors of red and orange. He finds himself seated on the bed beside a sleeping girl. He feels like he knows her but couldn't put his finger on it. She's familiar enough but he's mind doesn't seem to register a name and a face together.

Shinjiro puts his hand on her forehead, although he has no idea why he did this, the him on the dream believes it is quite appropriate. The unnatural heat of the girl's forehead spreads in his palms and Shinjiro furrows his brows worriedly. The girl stirs from the action and her eyes flutter open. Red drowsy orbs stare at Shinjiro adoringly. The girl smiles and takes his hand in hers to entwine their fingers before drifting back to sleep. Shinjiro smiles back even though she will not see it.

"Get well…"

When he wakes up and thinks on it he's sure that in the dream he said her name, however, he didn't hear it nor do his lips remember the syllables he uttered.

* * *

><p><em>So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left<em>

_**February 8, 2010 / Monday / After School**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital Park**_

Shinjiro doesn't know whether he should hit Aki on the head or call for a nurse to check up on his friend. The guy has been grinning from ear to ear ever since he arrived and the whole time they were talking. He's beginning to get kind of worried that Aki might have lost some screw on his head from being abused by that sport of his. But because Aki is like a kid he thinks that there's a reason for that shit-eating grin, so he asks, more like mocks.

"You look like an idiot with that stupid expression on your face." Shinjiro says tersely.

"What? Damn, Shinji. Can't I smile and be happy for some reason?" Despite his answer Akihiko still wears a smile on his face.

"Tch. Why? You finally went and up with Mitsuru?" Shinjiro raises his eyebrow at Akihiko. The reaction, he notes, is rather hilarious. Aki almost fall off the bench.

"Huh? N-no! How could you say that?" Akihiko practically yelling and then he mumbles, "Not with Mitsuru." Shinjiro might have heard wrong, but last time he checked his got perfectly good hearing.

"Seriously?" Is all the reply he gives Aki.

"Yeah."

Aki looks down on his feet, a faint blush decorating his cheek, as if admitting such matter to him is rather embarrassing. Shinjiro remains quiet and looks at the dancing leaves on the trees of the hospital's park. The desire to finally get rid of the wheelchair they have him use coming back.

"Sorry I didn't get to visit you lately. I was…busy."

"Whatever."

"Also…there's this girl…I was occupied with–" He cuts Aki off.

"Why are you telling me this?" He isn't annoyed, truly, he just wants to know the reason.

"Who else is there to tell?" Aki shrugs. "You're my best friend, right. And it's different talking about this with Mitsuru. I just wanted to let you know."

Shinjiro sighs. Of course, that's the reason. Aki and his sappiness and his fondness for talking.

"She can't skip Student Council meeting today so I took this time to come here. We usually meet up during this days and Fridays when I don't have club even before we got together." Akihiko looks at the distance as if reminiscing something wonderful.

So he only visited because he couldn't spend time with his girl, who is busy, while he was free from club. Well, Aki's apology earlier, he thinks, is rendered useless. Way to go using your friend to pass the time when you're bored. But then again, Aki is Aki, clueless at what he says as ever, no surprise in that.

"I'll bring her here and introduce you two one day. Maybe this coming Friday I'll ask her. Actually, you might have seen her when you came back to the dorm, I'm not sure."

"She's from the dorm?" Shinjiro asks curiously.

"Yes."

"Well, anyway it's good that you've got someone to take care of you and make you stupidly happy like that. God knows you need it."

"You should look for someone to take care of you too, Shinji. Maybe you ought to start not scaring off girls." Aki chuckles, the comment half-sincere and half-joke.

Shinjiro merely grunts. He is suddenly reminded of a girl with russet-colored hair and red eyes. The memory makes his heart beat speed up a little and Shinjiro hides his face away from Aki to prevent his best friend from seeing the warmth creeping up his face.

"Girls are just trouble." He tells Aki half-heartedly, but it doesn't seem that his friend had picked up on it.

"Someday when you finally meet that person for you I'm sure you'll change your mind, like I did." Aki beams at him proudly. He notes that this is what a lovesick fool might look like.

"Or maybe it's you and Mitsuru…"

"Don't even joke about it!" Shinjiro bawls gruffly. The thought just makes him mentally shiver in disinclination. Akihiko laughs.

Later that night in his room, Shinjiro thinks about the girl in his dreams and the girl who never came back.

"Yeah…maybe…" He says to no one in particular.

It doesn't change the fact that he felt somewhat bitter because of someone's absence though, something that he definitely doesn't want to admit.

* * *

><p><em>This will be all over soon<em>

_Pour a salt into the open wound_

_**February 11, 2010 / Thursday / Late Afternoon**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

"What are you doing here?" Shinjiro asks rather callously even if he didn't intend to.

She hasn't shown herself ever since last Friday, and here she comes traipsing inside his room as if nothing happened. Maybe nothing really did happen and he is the only one who's making a big deal out of it. Through his peripheral vision he can see her shuffle her feet and twiddle her fingers nervously. Minako Arisato looks like a small pitiful afraid animal being scolded by her master. Shinjiro resists the urge to hit himself.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise Shinjiro-senpai. I apologize for not being able to visit lately. Something…happened."

She bows down to her waist.

Shinjiro looks away.

"There's no reason for you to visit. It's not like I want you around." He regrets the words once it left his lips. It's not like he means them, in truth it's the opposite. He curses himself for being so cold and uncouth.

He doesn't see her flinch.

"I see…I'm sorry for bothering you then." Her voice cracks with the hints of sadness and an almost imperceptible cry.

This isn't how it's supposed to be. This isn't what he had been anticipating for the past few days. He couldn't understand for the life of him why for all the kindness that she showed him this is all he could give. Everything spirals down the drain and Shinjiro finds that he can't breathe and his bullet wound is throbbing in pain.

She sniffs.

"I wanted to be around you though…" It's too soft, like a murmur, but he couldn't be wrong that he heard it.

The door slides shut.

Shinjiro finally looks in the direction where she previously stood.

He groans.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><em>Get away<em>

_Please…_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a whole where my heart should be_

_You gotta fight just to make it through_

_Cause I will be the death of you_

* * *

><p>Friday came and went, but Aki and his girlfriend neither the girl from 2F hadn't arrived.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>About the P3xP4 crossover, I posted information about it on my profile including the pairings. I will probably put it under the category of FeMC and Souji as the main characters, however, this doesn't mean that they are the main pairings and there will be love rivalry. Both SEES members and Investigation Team members are also actually included.

Please Review. :D


	11. I'm Better Near to You

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 Portable is owned by ATLUS. The song is _Near to You_ by A Fine Frenzy.

**Author's notes: **Truthfully, I wasn't satisfied with the last chapter and that when I was writing this one I was kind of frustrated because I feel like I'm losing my touch. Even so, I still hope this chapter makes up for everything. I was supposed to put some kind of filler chapter before this so the story won't jump ahead, but I changed my mind since I think I'll just leave it to your imagination on how Akihiko and FeMC sort of dated.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

><p><em>He and I had something beautiful<em>

_But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last_

_I loved him so, but I let him go_

_Cause I knew he'd never love me back _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Better Near to You <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 14, 2010  Sunday / Morning**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

She returns. On a Sunday. On Valentine's Day.

And he doesn't know what to say.

She sits silently at her usual spot beside his bed, on the sky blue plastic chair provided for visitors, glaring at the package on her lap and her fingers unconsciously fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Shinjiro notes she's somehow dressed fancy for that day. Her hair isn't in its usual up do, rather her curly russet locks are flowing nicely down her shoulders for a change but the pins are still there, and he couldn't help but think that she looks more beautiful that way. She wears a peach dress and over it a red bolero, her feet encased in a white sandal ornamented with artificial daisies. He wonders who she's dressed up for. Him maybe? He cuts that thought. No reason for her to do that from how their conversation turned out the last time. No reason to be hopeful. They aren't even–… He has to stop there.

Still. She was here. With him. He doesn't even try to entertain the thought of her going to meet up with somebody else.

"I'm sorry to intrude once more senpai but I need to be here, for my selfish reasons. Don't worry I'll make sure I won't upset you anymore."

She turns up her face to look at him intently, her eyes full of determination clearly indicating that he isn't allowed to say no.

She rummages inside the paper bag and takes out two boxes, a red one with a yellow ribbon tied on it and a white one, which is rectangular in shape with a red ribbon securing it. She places both boxes on top of his eating table. He stares at it. Shinjiro presumes the red one might be a cake, the size and shape tells him so. The white one he isn't sure, the fact that its only two inches in height but horizontally long enough. Chocolate maybe?

"Happy Valentine's Day Shinjiro-senpai."

No flirty and merry tone. No radiant eyes. No smile. No anything. Just a simple 'happy valentine's day' greeting.

_That's it? _

Shinjiro blinks, and waits for a dramatic cue where in her face would stretch to an endearing smile. But nothing comes. It disturbs him when he realizes how much dependent he is on her smiles and how much he fails to recognize that there might be times that she can't/doesn't/refuses to do it.

She only takes a deep breath before continuing.

"It isn't much but I made it especially for you. I hope you like it."

She stands up, the chair screeches against the floor with the action. Shinjiro follows her with his eyes. She isn't even going to wait for him to say thanks or apologize, does she? She must have deduced that he wouldn't. Nonetheless, he wants to disprove.

_Say it._

_Do something. _

_Damn it!_

Minako Arisato bites her lower lip as if to contemplate a significant matter thoroughly, Shinjiro imagines the cogs practically turning in her head. Her gaze trails down his face until it stops on his lips, on his collar bone, or on his Adam's apple maybe. He isn't sure.

And then it happens.

An ironic glossed out hazy moment in the midst of a dispassionate exchange.

She is quick to lean towards him, and her actions very much precise. She kisses him. To be exact she kisses the corner of his lips. He is terribly surprised but he can't say that he doesn't like it. Enough to tingle and excite him. Enough to make his lips crave for more.

However, she pulls away almost immediately.

Only the lingering taste and softness of her lips is left with Shinjiro. And then she finally gives him a sad bitter smile.

"I'm truly very glad to spend this day with you, senpai. You won't be disturbed anymore, I'll…I promise I won't come back anymore."

With that she makes her leave, but Shinjiro isn't going to settle with that. He grabs her small delicate hand with his big one to prevent her from leaving. And it surprises her that he has the strength to do such; of course she would be surprised since she wasn't around to hear the news that he's finally started therapy and that his progress is quite good.

The clock on the wall ticks unbroken.

They are in a standstill.

_They're just fucking words!_

Shinjiro opens his mouth but she beats him to it. She wrings his hand off of hers and pulls away. Minako Arisato shakes her head and turns her back on him.

Once she's reached the door she looks at him over her shoulder.

"I wish I could stay but…" She frowns. "Bye, senpai."

The door slides shut with her walking away from him unhappily once more.

Shinjiro is left curiously to wonder about the stinging sensation within his chest. He considers Minako Arisato might actually deliver him early death through asphyxiation.

He looks for an object to throw but there's nothing readily on his reach except for the boxes she's brought but he refuses to vent his anger on those. He resorts on using the easiest way.

"Fuck!"

When he finally calms down he decides to open the boxes. He was right; the bigger red box contains cake, a raspberry cheesecake. He unties the ribbon of the rectangular box and inside it is a pair of knitted mittens in the same color of his pea coat. He also finds a pink note stuck inside.

'_I'm sorry' _is all that was written.

Shinjiro couldn't help but sigh. He screwed up.

* * *

><p><em>Well you and I have something different<em>

_And I'm enjoying it cautiously_

_I'm battle scarred_

_I am working oh so hard to get back to who I used to be_

_He's disappearing, fading, steadily_

_While I'm still so close to being yours_

_Won't you stay with me, please? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 14, 2010  Sunday / Afternoon**_

_**Chagall Cafe**_

"Your coffee is going to get cold if you don't touch it Minako." Akihiko says amused, feeling like he's reminding a child. He observes what reaction she would give but she remains impassive as she stares blankly at the brownies on her plate.

"Minako…" He calls out to her worriedly.

Still no response he holds her hand that is laid out on the table, finally this successfully gets her attention. She looks up at him surprised.

"Huh?"

"I said your coffee is going to get cold if you don't drink it by now." He tells her tenderly, his thumb stroking the base of her hand.

"Oh, sorry."

Minako retracts her hand from him and takes the cup of coffee; she blows on it before drinking a few sips. She places the cup back at the saucer and begins to toy with her fork.

"Is there something wrong?" Akihiko couldn't help but ask especially since she looks distracted. Minako stares at him guiltily stricken.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes and it confuses him.

"What for?"

She closes her eyes and sighs. Minako rakes a hand over her scalp.

"I'm sorry for being distracted. I'm sorry for…so many things."

Akihiko still doesn't understand but he indulges her.

"It's alright. Don't think about that right now. What's important is we're together. We're on a date. It's Valentine's Day! Our first Valentine's together. I want you to be happy."

This brings an earnest smile on Minako's face. She even chuckles lightly.

"It's supposed to be the other way around Aki. I'm the one who should make sure you're happy today."

Hearing her say his nickname never fails to make him all warm and blushing, especially when they're on a public place and at school. Akihiko clearly remembers how the jaws of his team mates on the boxing team dropped when Minako stopped by their club room, called him 'Aki' and clung to his arm sweetly. All of the students attending Gekkoukan High now know that they are officially a couple. It doesn't relieve him off his fan girls though, but at least Minako doesn't pay them any mind.

"I'm sorry for not being such a worthy girlfriend." She whispers, apparently she isn't finished apologizing yet. Akihiko frowns.

"What are you saying? That's not true! There will never be more worthy than you are for me. You are the only one I want Minako, the only one I'll ever like…and love." He says the last part shyly, his face getting red. Akihiko wonders what could be the reason she thought of this, those girls from school might have been ganging up on her again.

"Thank you Aki." She smiles, and this time it is truly filled with joy.

Minako proceeds to eat her neglected brownie and Akihiko is contented to just watch her enjoy her treat. Just being with her and watching her gives him a sense of peacefulness he couldn't explain, as if he had a presentiment of losing her before.

"Did you like the sponge cake I made for you? It wasn't too sweet, was it? It's not pancakes but I hope you like them." She eyes him expectantly, genuinely curious of his opinion about her Valentine's gift for him.

"It's delicious. Don't worry, it wasn't that sweet. I like them." He assures her. Akihiko notes that she needs to be more confident of her culinary talent.

"Really? I'm glad. I wanted to make you something other than pancakes since I often cook them for your breakfast. How about the pin? You can put it on ties too. I wasn't sure what to get you but when I saw it I thought that maybe you could wear it once you start attending college…" She trails off, her face appearing disheartened for some reason unknown to him. Or maybe he does. Maybe it's because once he goes to college they won't be able to see more of each other.

"Will you put it on me? I'd like to try it." Akihiko changes the subject.

"Oh, okay!"

Minako grins widely and takes the pin out of the tiny black box that has been sitting on top of the table the entire time. The silver circular pin with a leaf crest glints on her palm. She clasps it on Akihiko's coat by his chest and smoothes out the fabric after. She takes her time to admire it on him. Up close Akihiko sees the crumbs of brownies on her lips, he clears it with his thumb. Minako grabs his wrist defensively.

"Sorry, did I startle you? There are crumbs on your lips." Akihiko searches her disgruntled eyes. Minako merely shakes her head lightly.

"No…its nothing. I was, well…yeah you surprised me." She looks down on her lap. Something shifts. Minako entwines their fingers and beams coyly at him.

"Are there still crumbs on my lips, Aki?" It always surprises him how her moods change in a heartbeat.

"Yeah. I missed a spot." Akihiko is unable to suppress a grin, and their eyes speak of what their lips want.

"Where?" She replies breathless.

"Here…"

He mumbles then leans in to meet her lips with his for a gentle kiss. He briefly nips her lower lip before pulling apart. The deliberate display of affection makes Akihiko's face heat up, he doesn't regret it though, nor is he ashamed of it. Moreover, he treasures every moment and every exchange spent with Minako.

Minako smiles lovingly at him, her eyes lighting up with so much warmth and affection. Akihiko would give everything and do anything to stay with Minako like this and be with her for as long and as much as he can, and if the gods permit it maybe even forever. He devotedly hopes for a future and a forever with her, no one else but her.

Akihiko only falls in love once and he will never fall in love again, except for her.

"I'll make sure to give you a wonderful White Day."

Minako's eyes merely glaze over.

* * *

><p><em>Near to you I am healing but its taking so long<em>

_Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful it's hard to move on_

_Yet I'm better near to you _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital<strong>_

You walk stiffly with a stoic face towards the comfort room once you stepped out of Shinjiro's room. You clench your fists so hard and turn your chin up to hold up all the storming emotions within your chest. When you finally get yourself inside a cubicle that is when you exhale the breath that you haven't even noticed you were holding. Fat tears unconsciously fall down your cheeks. You realize you're crying, of course you are. You think there isn't anything much more painful than leaving and turning your back to someone you love. It's tearing you apart so much that it sends your whole world reeling out of hinge.

A sob escapes, and then it turns to outright bawling that you cover your mouth to prevent yourself from screaming. You let yourself carelessly sit on the toilet lid as you feel your body tremble from the pain and loss. You've lost him again, this time a different kind of loss. You're crying so much that you think you'll cry until all of your tears dry up. You're not like this, you weren't like this before. You're not this weak, and a few matters make you cry. But once again, it's Shinjiro who makes you cry, turns you like this, makes you feel this way. He's always going to be the one who would affect you so much, isn't he?

_Such pain as this shouldn't be experienced_

_I'm still reeling from the loss_

_Still a little bit delirious_

And then what about Aki?

You remember Aki, and you force yourself to stop crying and stop mourning for the distance you've created with his best friend. You're with Aki now. Aki chose you and felt for you. Shinjiro hadn't, but still. Even so, you also chose Aki. You have to live with it.

You dry your tears and wipe your eyes with the back of your hands and compose yourself. You still have to meet up with Aki and it wouldn't do well if he sees you looking like a mess. He'd probably press about the problem.

You stand up, but then a passing thought came upon you. Maybe you can follow through with Shinjiro and then let Akihiko walk in on the two of you, kissing or making out or something, whatever that might make him angry. And then the three of you will have a huge fight leading to both of them condemning you. However, Akihiko might come crawling back to you offering forgiveness saying he understands and that you might have just grown to like his best friend but you could still be together, because it can't be that you purposely two-timed them, for him you're probably too noble for that. Akihiko always did put you on a pedestal.

You chuckle to yourself for the stupid thought.

This is probably the consequence of your selfishness. Your feelings and your thoughts, it's all conceited. You can't determine between what you want and what you need.

Who do you want and who do you need.

Do you need Shinji because he's the one to make you grounded or is it Aki that offers you security that you can't live without?

Do you want Shinji simply because he's the only one who gives you that tranquility within you or is it Aki that you want because of his blind devotion?

You just can't choose can you? Maybe that's why you can't be with either of them.

Nonetheless, there's one thing you're sure of, you love them both. You just can't let go of either.

You may love them both, but you can't have them both. You're always going to have to choose who you love more. But you can't answer that too.

You wash your face and freshen up, time to go to Aki.

After all, it's Aki who makes you feel all wanted, needed, and loved. In his eyes you're beautiful and perfect. Something you never had ever since you were young.

So you go to the person who'd give it all unconditionally to you, an orphan girl longs for so much attention right.

* * *

><p><em>I only know that I am better where you are. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I hope Minako didn't come off as a bitch here because I really want to portray her as a girl torn between two guys she's in love with. So I hope I did a good job. The pin was just an excuse for Minako to get near Akihiko, I can't really think of what to give him that would require her to get close to him. And the mittens were made by Minako at sewing club.

It would be quite a while before I update, I'm going to be really busy this week. I just got lucky I found some time to finish this chapter. Also, the next chapter _might _be a lemon. I'm not sure.

Please Review.

**MissFortune-Hime: **I'm happy you loved that past chapter 'Stranger'. And it's good to know that there's someone very much excited for my crossover fic.

**Mimi Minato: **I don't have much to say about the last chapter either, but I hope this one makes up for bursting the bubble last time.


	12. A Twist in My Story

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Persona 3 Portable. The song is _A Twist in my Story _by Secondhand Serenade.

**LEMON ALERT!**

**Author's Notes: **Update took too long because seriously this was the hardest chapter to write. (I never thought it was _that _difficult to write a lemon!) I'm only good with lime, insinuations, and almost there moments but not actual lemon. So, I'm sorry for the noobiness factor that you'll find in this insane lemon chapter.

If you think that I'm jumping too fast on the lemon scene, well I think I have to explain myself. I don't think it's necessary for me to write about their daily school activities and whatnots or actual dates because you aren't missing anything. I'd just leave it to your imagination what they did until they reach this stage. It's more fun that way, right? (I hope it is.)

Again, this is my first time writing lemon so I'm sorry if it isn't good.

*This event happened after Valentines day and before the next chapter. I didn't put an exact date so you can assume this happened whenever it was appropriate as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>A Twist in My Story<strong>

He just wants her to see his room. Nothing else. Nothing more. He isn't planning anything improper not that he hadn't thought about her like that in any way but he isn't going to force her to do something she doesn't want.

"Sorry there's nowhere to sit except the floor…maybe I have a cushion somewhere! Do you want something to drink?" Akihiko feels like he's going to throw up bile, a pain shoots in his head and it's like he's experiencing déjà vu. He clutches his temple and looks at Minako to find her staring at a misplaced red-orange pillow. She turns to him, smirking.

"It's fine Aki."

Minako saunters across his room and comfortably sits on the edge of his bed like she's done it a hundred times before, he couldn't deny though, that the action appeared to be something that has been replayed for him to watch a dozen times before too. She crosses her legs and tilts her head, expectant. Akihiko's anxiousness increases tenfold.

"Uhm, I…uh…" He scans his room around looking for the green stalk. He finds it laid out carefully on his study table, he reaches for it and offers it awkwardly to her. "Oh, here!"

Minako blinks at the flower in front of her face.

"I haven't given you flowers so…Takeba told me you liked sunflowers. Sorry it's just a single stalk. You see, I had this idea of giving you one flower a day." Akihiko throws his gaze everywhere but her. She chuckles and takes it from him.

"It's alright. I like it."

A moment of silence passes and he is yet to put his gaze back on her. Unsure of what to do he finds the floor rather interesting, he ponders on the blue stain on the woodwork.

"Sit down Aki."

He finally sets his eyes on her when she calls him and he goes red, his ears getting hot. Akihiko obeys but puts a safe distance away from her. He makes sure that the space in between them can definitely fit another person.

"Uhm…is this okay?"

Minako frowns at him.

"No it's not." She scoots over closer to him, their thighs brushing. "You're not supposed to sit too far from your girlfriend."

"I…I just don't w-want to…uh, make you feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Akihiko clenches his fist on his knees and concentrates on his cabinet's varnish.

"It doesn't sound very sincere when you aren't looking at me." Despite her words, Minako's tone sounds teasing. Akihiko forces himself to lock eyes with her, strengthening his resolve to not look further down where curves are.

"D-don't think I'll lose control or anything just because I let you in here." His voice even though shaky emits seriousness.

Minako lets out a hearty laugh, and one of her hand goes to support her stomach. He looks incredulously at her for a moment before he notices she's teary-eyed. Her bubbling laughter dies down after a while and she wipes the moist around her eyes, Akihiko stays immobile to watch.

Minako smiles at him suggestively, which gives him a shiver running down his spine. She hooks a hand on his arm and places the other one on his chest, on top of his heart.

"Maybe…I want you to." She breathes out.

Akihiko just stares, and then finding the courage to act on his desires he untangles her ribbon, curiously he traces a path upwards her collarbone and the smile she gives him are as sharp as gale blades he feels the coil within his abdomen tighten and prepare to strike.

He didn't expect that she would pull a fast one on him so he is totally surprised when Minako gracefully maneuvers herself to push him down on his bed and put all her weight on him. They lie perfectly still, Akihiko's heart starts to beat too fast as Minako nudges her nose against his neck and inhale his scent. He grips her waist.

"Aki…" She moans his name, her lips brushing on the crook of his neck. He can feel it, she wants him too. And it only fuels the yearning he has for her.

"A-are you…sure?" He asks, secretly hoping for her to say yes. There is silence.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us_

_Break down, it's safe to say we are alone now_

_We're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

_So please just break the silence_

Akihiko's phone rings but he ignores it. Whoever is calling isn't as important as the person he is with right now. A long beeping tone resounds before it stops altogether. The hushed puff of their breaths the only sign of their presence in the room. He waits for Minako to speak.

Instead of answering Minako moves her head and bites the corner where tendon strained against skin ruthlessly, and as she licks to soothe it an unintended groan escapes out of Akihiko who quivers in delight.

He rolls them over, and he stares into her half-lidded eyes long before kissing her mindlessly, all his inhibitions discarded out the window. Minako's hands pulls on his hair while he places his on either side of her to support his weight. She kisses back and they nibble each other's lips sinuously, he flicks his tongue out and she relents to open her mouth letting him enter and explore its roofs and tangle with her own in a dance.

He pulls away, only to devour her once again taking her tongue inside his mouth and sucking on it mercilessly slow. Minako melts and whimpers and arches towards him from the action. He frees her and admires the way her swollen lips release her heavy pants.

Minako's fumbling hands goes to loosen his ribbon-tie and Akihiko in turn removes her blazer. She watches him unbutton her blouse at a snail's pace while he lets himself get engulfed by her red pools. Flushed creamy skin greets him and he couldn't take his eyes away, his throat getting dry. Minako notices his pause so she sits up and sheds off her blouse to help him, with Akihiko still unmoving she grabs his trembling hands by the wrist and leads them to the clasps of her bra.

Akihiko feels the fabric and her skin against his rough hands, he swallows hard as he unfastens the material revealing two mounds before him. He unconsciously licks his lips. He drops her bra somewhere and moves to cup a breast, he tweaks a bud in between his thumb and index finger curiously, which makes Minako sigh in delight.

Akihiko feels the hot burning coals sensation in his abdomen spread throughout his body and he moves to proceed instinctively. He lowers his head, licks her other nipple and takes it in his mouth to suckle on it. Minako grips his shoulders firmly and moans. He transfers to her other breast once he finishes indulging on the previous one.

When he finally let goes Minako pushes him to unbutton his shirt, he takes this time to caress the underside of her breasts and the ridges of her ribs. His shirt is discarded somewhere unknown like her bra and Minako slides her palms up and down his chest towards his hardened abs appreciatively feeling his muscles.

Akihiko lowers her down to his bed so she is lying on her back, he runs a hand up her thigh and starts to kiss his way from her jaw to her neck to the underside of her ear to her collarbone, and when he reaches the valley of her left breast he scrapes his teeth without restrain, nipping the elevated skin to leave a mark and lapping it up to pacify the pain. A titillating sound in the form of his name comes out of Minako's lips and it drives him heady and more aroused.

Akihiko unzips her skirt and slides it off her, then he hooks his fingers on her damp panty and drags it down as Minako lifts her hips to assist him. He couldn't help but feast his eyes on her glistening hole.

_I'm longing for words to describe how I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling inspired, my world just flips in upside down_

_It turns around_

_Say what's that sound, it's my heartbeat_

_It's getting much louder, my heartbeat_

_It's stronger than ever I'm feeling so alive_

_I'm feeling so alive_

Akihiko rakes her full naked body with a hungry stare, a hand follows his line of sight. If he were poetic he would sing phrases of her beauty and his love for her and convey to her in intricate rhymes how he wants her, but because he isn't he would just settle on making her feel how he feels and tell her in simple words what he thinks.

"You're so beautiful." He couldn't help but say and Minako smiles.

It's true. She's so beautiful and so sinfully tempting, the image of her in front of him now is greater than what he had imagined and had in his dreams on his weak moments. Not that he would openly admit those kind of thoughts to her. But the fact that he's with her now, like this, makes the ache of craving for her that he has always had intensify.

Minako sits up again and he furrows his eyebrows in question, his confusion is answered when she chases his lips in an affectionate kiss and sends her hands to unbuckle his belt. Akihiko lets his hands roam all over her smooth creamy skin, he squeezes her bottom and reaches down to the folds in between her legs.

Akihiko isn't sure if what he's doing is right, every action he's managed to do were based on instincts, as if he's known where to touch her and how to pleasure her. He rubs his fingers against the wetness of her pussy, making sure to explore all her sweet spots. Minako twitches in appreciation and excitement. He inserts his middle finger first followed by his index finger into her entrance, once they got through Akihiko pumps into her deeper and makes a scissoring motion with his fingers. Minako gasps and embraces him for support, her limbs starting to feel like jelly.

If Minako were to look at his face she would see the pleased expression he has on his face with the knowledge that he could do this to her and make her feel like this. They seal each other into a liplock, Akihiko's fingers digging into her in a steady pace.

In their proximity, Akihiko thinks Minako might be able to feel and hear the loud thump of his heartbeat in the silence, which is only broken by their moans. He can feel it thud against his chest and his temples, all over his body, his blood pulsing with electricity he has never felt so alive.

He is startled when Minako grabs his wrist and pulls his fingers out of her. He looks at her confusingly, but she doesn't give away anything, she merely lays herself flat on the bed and puts her legs on top of his shoulders that her lower half is practically suspended in the air. Akihiko can't say he doesn't find the view quite nice.

"Please take my socks off for me Aki." Minako says it as if she's asking for a glass of water from him on a regular day but the request didn't fail to turn him on that he embarrassingly feels like a horny pervert. He complies.

Akihiko drags the black socks off her calves carefully, following the trail that the garment left with his eyes and caressing it with fascination. When both socks were finally taken care of he shifts his gaze back to her face and then to the damp treat in front of him, the scent of her sex permeates around him, overwhelming his senses. His hungry eyes deliver the message he couldn't put in words.

"Go ahead Aki." As if to confirm her permission she reaches out her arms towards him as a gesture for him to lower his head. He doesn't need to be told twice so he sinks himself down to taste her. Minako grips his hair as he starts to lick her moist core. He spreads it more open and when the tiny nub appears before him he takes it into his mouth to suck and nip it, grazing the sensitive clit with his teeth a little. Not finish yet with his ministrations he pushes his tongue inside her entrance. A scream is heard from Minako as she bucks against his face and throws her head back in response. He groans, pleased with her reaction, and it vibrates throughout her that the sensation has become more blissful.

Minako is squirming as she moans and gasps and screams alternately while he continued on eating her most precious part. A couple more flicks of his tongue and she comes down hard on his mouth, he drinks it all up like a man quenching his thirst for the first time, slurping every drop of her delicious juices. Akihiko feels like he's going mad in ecstasy from her taste. Minako shudders involuntarily, her legs clamping his head slightly and shrieking his name.

"Aki!"

When he looks up he sees her half-lidded lust-filled eyes meet his and he's sure that she is probably seeing the same desire mirrored on his own eyes. Minako remains still as she tries to catch her breath, her chest going up and down in a fast constant tempo. When she finally speaks her voice is raspy.

"Take off your pants Aki, and your socks too."

It's only then that Akihiko remembers that he is indeed still covered by his pants and that he still has his socks on. He hurriedly sheds the pair of socks by his feet and carefully relieves his throbbing bulge from the tightness of his pants. He sits back on the bed and Minako slowly sits up and goes to her knees to pull his boxer shorts off. He stops both her wrists.

"Minako…"

She looks at him briefly before kissing her way from his neck to his jaw up to the shell of his ear. The next words that she whispers to him manages to make him harder than he already is.

"I want to do to you what you did for me Aki…" Then she dips her head down and licks his Adam's apple.

He lets go of her wrists and Minako continues to delicately pull his last clothing off. Akihiko watches Minako as she stares at his freed large hard member, the attention making it throb painfully in anticipation and excitement. She takes it in her hands and lowers herself on her knees to dive in between his legs, Akihiko jerks forward when he feels her warm hands envelope him. She drags her hands down slowly in a circular motion and licks the precum on his tip, Akihiko groans and begins to heave ragged breaths. Akihiko moves to grip her head as she gives the base of his shaft and its whole length attention by passing her tongue over it. When Minako takes him wholly inside her mouth and sucks on him mercilessly with her head bobbing back and forth he couldn't help but gasp her name in pleasure. He asks her to stop so he wouldn't let himself loose inside her, but Minako seems to think otherwise, instead of stopping she swallows him deeper and moans as the tip grazes near her throat. He couldn't help it anymore, feeling himself literally on edge this time, he releases himself inside her mouth and Minako accepts it all fully, gulping his load as if it's her most favorite beverage. She lifts her head up from in between his legs and when he sees the trail of liquid dripping from the corner of her lips and some down her breast he wipes it clean. That image would definitely forever be embedded in his mind and haunt him in his most heated dreams.

Akihiko reaches behind her hair and loosens the knot that holds it up and then caresses her cheek with both his hands, he thinks she's never looked so enticingly raw with her messy curls falling down on her shoulders and her flushed well-kneaded body combined. Making out and touching isn't as satisfying as this.

"Lie down Minako."

And she abides, spreading her legs in preparation without needing for him to tell her. Akihiko follows suit and looms over her, kneeling in between her legs he stoops down to give her a searing kiss as his erection rubs against her clit while grounding into her. The sensation too erotically exquisite as their smooth sensitive spots teases each other in contact.

"Don't stop." She pleads as he continually grinds their lower half together and showers her neck with kisses.

Both their bodies are on fire with every touch and every sensation they indulge, the pulsating ache in each other's hot sex grows with electrifying want.

Minako links her arms around Aki's neck and begs.

"Please Aki …"

Akihiko focus his eyes on her as he leads his cock in front of her entrance. He let himself carefully slide inside of her, but with her hot and slick core he didn't have much of a hard time infiltrating deep within her full. Her walls enclose his cock tightly and it makes Akihiko throw his head back in delight, she feels so good. He starts thrusting in an easy pace, gaining speed as he feels the animalistic impulse inside him build up.

"Aki…Aki…ahh…Aki…ahh" Minako's whispers are like music to his ears.

_The whispers turns to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turns into laughter and it takes away our fears_

_So you see this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe the same air as you do_

_Till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

"Harder Aki! Faster!" Minako wails out demandingly that it makes him bolder and stimulated, his thrusts becoming faster and delving deeper into her. She hooks one leg around his hip and he lifts the other so the back of her knee rests on top of his shoulder. The position allows him to hit her spot more evenly and enter her more smoothly with the way she meets his every thrust. Minako screams in absolute bliss, her face becoming more sensually lovely with twisted pleasure.

"More…"

Her screams interchanging with pleas of more, his name, whimpers, and moans that it's only her voice aside from the sound of his shaft slapping in and out of her core that is moist with her essence is all that registers in his hearing range. It's amazing how it worked wonders on him, Akihiko goes beyond the point of thinking and he loses all control that he becomes rough, a new pressure shooting up him that it seems with every thrust he becomes harder and larger, and her cries driving him insane with increasing need.

All the sound coming from her suddenly stops when she muffles them by burying herself in the crook of his neck and cursory biting the skin where his neck and shoulders meet, but when Akihiko lifts his head to look at her face he is surprised and alarmed to find her crying. He stops momentarily, afraid that he might've hurt her for being so rough or did something wrong. Minako sniffs when he wipes her tears.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asks, worry thick in his voice. And as much as he is reluctant to inquire, being still inside her, he still asks it for her own good. "D-do you want to stop?"

Minako shakes her head, and then she laughs. Akihiko has never seen her laugh merrily this way, it sounds so carefree and filled with pure happiness similar to that of an innocent child. He wonders what she finds so funny that is totally the opposite from the expression she's had earlier. She smiles at him, her pearly whites showing.

"No. Don't stop Aki." As if to prove a point she bucks her hips towards him and moans at having him dig further within her from her own action.

"But…"

"It's fine. I'm just really happy to be with you." She kisses him as a gesture to reassure him.

"Come on, please..."

"Alright." And Akihiko resumes his pace; he doesn't need to be told twice.

She responds to his every touch and every move and he knows what to do, their rhythm broken in as if they've had this dance before, he distinctly recalls a memory of heated nights in his room like this, the feel of cold russet strands on his fingers, sultry whispers, and gnashing teeth against the lump of his throat. He wonders if they are merely a composition of his dreams or are indeed memories, which are less likely to be possible. Still, he wonders how amazing it is that they know how to move with each other.

Minako writhes underneath him erotically as her core tightens around him more and more with each hard rough plunge that he does, and her face twisting in unbounded pleasure with her mouth opening in a silent scream. With that she explodes.

"Aki…" She gasps his name repeatedly as she rides her orgasm while he continued on pushing inside her wildly, and it isn't long before he follows after her mumbling her name in the process. His body is shaking as he empties himself within her hot tight walls that are milking him dry. He falls down lightly on her and groans loudly against the crook of her neck.

Minako lets him rest atop her for awhile, and it doesn't surprise him that her body is capable of supporting his weight somehow; she is athletic after all. They embrace each other's sweaty bodies, twitching from the aftermath of their orgasms and breathing heavily. Akihiko wonders if he did hear Minako say something so after a while he raises himself up with his elbows.

"Did you say something?" He asks and she smiles at him, tenderly tracing a line down his cheek with her index finger.

"I said, I love you." And it takes the breath out of him.

Akihiko stares at her long and intently as if to memorize every line and contour of her face. He thinks that they can never be anymore closer than this, making love, their body and soul becoming one. Because whatever happened between them was more than sex and lust, it was something affectionate and full of genuine passion, an act of two people in love pouring their hearts for each other. And now finally hearing those words from her made Akihiko see everything in focus and realize how it changes him as if he is leaving the ground where he was and is entering foreign territory, and as if he's becoming a different person, but he doesn't mind really.

_I'm finally waking up_

_A twist in my story_

_It's time I open up and let your love right through me_

He thinks that finally he's made it home.

"I love you Aki." She repeats. "And thank you for giving me this."

"I love you too Minako, forever." He responds, his heart hammering and whole body singing in happiness.

However, she shakes her head.

"Not forever, but always."

Akihiko smiles and lowers himself to kiss her once again. Minako whispers to him coyly if they could go again and he blushes, but he gives in to her wish anyway.

The sunflower lays forgotten on the floor.

_Cause that's what you get when you see your life through someone else's eyes _

* * *

><p>Remember, PLEASE REVIEW! Because I seriously need to know how I did on this lemon chapter.<p>

**Author's Notes: **They just did intense sex and then I label it affectionate and passionate…was that fine? I honestly don't know. [So tell me if I was wrong.]

Akihiko thinks it's the first time they did it but of course we knew better. It _was_ the first time though that Minako said 'I love you' to Aki ever since Nyx happened. The reason for that was Shinji, but she's more resolved now that Aki is the one. (cheesy! )

Points and special mention for those who could guess why Minako was crying and laughing. (As if she'd gone mad. No, I mean it. Really. Let's see who could tell the reason.)

So I posted a oneshot and received two types of reviews about it, good and bad. And there were flames too. At first I had the urge to laugh but then it just made me sneer and raise an eyebrow. I wouldn't dwell on the _impoliteness_ and _rudeness_ of those people. But I digress. I think I shouldn't waste your time and bore you with nonsensical ramblings about pointless flames.

Cookies for **Nemo** though, for addressing the part of what sort of made my oneshot fail. And I agree it was the ending, honestly I didn't know how to end it and it was rushed and _very_ sappy, and Nemo was right again that yes I didn't want them to end. I didn't want to kill the conflict either, because it was pretty much still existent on my mind and wherever. (Because AkixMitsuru _is_ an active fandom.) So thanks, Nemo.

I should have thought of a proper resolution for that story but I just couldn't add anything on it anymore. I'll just try not to do the same mistake anymore, but I can't promise anything.

To **Azure: **Thanks for siding with me and sticking up for me. It means a lot. (I know about Chemical Fire too.) But let's move on. I'm glad you liked my oneshot, and thanks for the review. It wouldn't hurt if you leave a review here too. =D

Also thank you to those who liked it, couldn't express much how glad I was that there were still people who liked my writing.

For those who are curious and haven't read it yet, my oneshot is entitled Acts of Jealousy. Reviews are still and always will be appreciated and welcomed.


	13. All or Nothing

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Persona 3 Portable.

**A/N:**I've finished this chapter a couple of three weeks ago after I wrote two one-shots that my muse has pestered me with. But then I got into a really bad mood that I couldn't bring myself to upload it because I couldn't care less. I was stuck in a rut you see. I've reread all your reviews this Saturday and now I'm glad to have my head back in the game.

Congratulations to **Nemo **for getting the right reason why FeMC was laughing and crying. I'm actually going to add more and explain all about it but I forgot everything so let's just leave it at that. **namine23 **gets the second place.

**Nemo: **I didn't hold a grudge over your first review. I was just upset that the note slipped through you. I was actually waiting for the time when you will drop another review on this story. I'm glad you did. So, thanks for your review and I hope to receive feedback from you again in the future.

**Mariagoner: **Thank you for taking the time of reviewing every chapter you liked. It means a lot to me. Saying that the chapters are wonderfully written and that they are all in character gave me a lot of motivation. Thanks for your support and I hope to hear from you again in the future.

**namine23: **I was relieved and kind of happy when you said I did a great lemon cause honestly I thought it would suck. And making you flush is an achievement in itself considering that it's my first full lemon chapter. Thanks for your review!

**fierypoptart: **I'm glad you loved it. You don't have to review it everyday, but you can just drop a review every chapter and that would be very helpful and appreciated. Thanks!

To **Azure, Mimi Minato and FRAGILE-princess** thanks for your reviews and support. I'm happy that I did a good job at this lemon.

* * *

><p><em>Your touch is all I had…<em>

**All or Nothing**

_**February 19, 2010 / Friday / After School**_

You stand at the center of the bustling train perfectly contented with Aki's arm around your waist while he held at a hand rail to support the two of you. You had an arm encircled around Akihiko too, your makeshift post, while you had his bag in your hands on the shoulder where yours hung. You had insisted to carry both of your bags since it was obvious that Akihiko's hands were quite occupied. It's not like you mind at all, really. You are actually on a very nice position. You can feel his muscles up freely this way, you even tend to rest your head occasionally on his shoulder, and with the eventual brushing of your face against the fabric on his chest you can smell his manly scent that drives you wild. Don't forget the hand that teasingly creep its fingers under the hem of your blouse secretly. Honestly, you wouldn't mind standing on the train for an hour with him.

But then he just has to bring up the elephant in the room.

"On Monday next week, can you accompany me visit Shinji? You remember Shinjiro right? I promised him I'd bring you sometime to meet him but then something happened that conflicted with our schedule."

Shinji. Shinjiro. Of course you remember him. You know him very well. You'd never forget about him unless Nyx messed up with your memories too. But Shinjiro was a thought that you conjure your mind to never think about, an excruciating feat actually with the fact that your heart isn't suppose to feel about him too. And now your weeks of hard work had gone down the drain just because Akihiko chose to mention him. You try not to stiffen, really, but that's like making yourself not steady yourself when you know that you're going to fall. Hopefully Akihiko doesn't read it as something conspicuous.

"Yeah…sure." You nod, and you feel like you're nodding too overly animated.

"Really? Thanks." Akihiko smiles that awfully handsome smile of his that makes you melt and you can't help but also feel dreadful because you know that he's so eager about it.

Akihiko looks at you and frowns, thinking that you're probably feeling anxious of meeting the big bad scary senpai that is his best friend, which is like equivalent of meeting the family. He doesn't have a clue that he's so dead wrong.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll like you." He tries to assure you.

"Okay…" You try really hard not to give him a wry smile.

Shinjiro liking you is the least of your worries, really. Maybe he shouldn't even be close to liking you because that would be a new problem altogether. Shinjiro's reaction on the aforementioned encounter upon knowing that you aren't only acquainted but is also in a relationship with Aki is what really bothers you.

What would he say?

And that question applies to both male involved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 20, 2010  Saturday / After School**_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

She's shown a number of expressions on her face and Shinjiro tried not to laugh on the ones that looked really ridiculous. It's a good thing he realizes that he's skilled in self-control. Minako Arisato had been in his room since ten minutes ago glaring at him (well past him and to the unknown actually due to the faraway look in her eyes), sighing and then closing and opening her mouth obviously unsure to what she's going to say. Well, because Shinjiro's feeling good today he thinks he'd spare them the awkwardness himself.

"You shouldn't have left last time. You should have stayed." It may have sounded as if he's telling her what she's supposed to do but that's only his way of saying that _'__I__wanted__you__to__stay.__' _But he isn't like that.

"And I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

So she wasn't listening when he said that? Too bad he isn't going to repeat himself. Still it would be nice if she were to respond to him. He just shook his head.

"When you're supposed to talk to someone you shouldn't space out." Shinjiro feels a small smirk grow on his face. It seems to have caught her off guard and her eyes widens. He looks away.

"Actually…I shouldn't even be here. I promised that I'm never going to bother you again but there's something I need to ask you…"

Shinjiro's heart starts to hammer in his chest too loudly for his own liking. If he weren't himself he would probably stutter.

"What?"  
>"I…this coming Monday, uhm I mean – agh! I don't even know where to start."<p>

Shinjiro knew girls tried to act and appear all cute when they pout but he doesn't think that she's doing it on purpose because Minako Arisato looks naturally cute when pouting. He would like to think that he just didn't thought of that because he doesn't think or do cute. Damn.

"Start on saying what this is all about anyway. Wait…no. Actually start on stop saying that you're not supposed to be here because it's fine with me idiot."

Her face softens, turns into gentle and then she's giving him that look. That look that she's been giving him ever since, the look that is full of longing if he's not mistaken. Longing. She couldn't possibly be longing for him. He has only known her this month and to think how many days have they just spent together. A few that's what.

She takes his callous hand that is near to her and envelopes it with her soft warm pair. They probe into each other's souls.

"First of all I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I never wanted for it to be this way but I don't have a choice. I never had a choice to begin with. If only we weren't…the way normal people…what I mean is I really wanted us to work out and if maybe I'd met you in different circumstances…we could have been…but then you wouldn't even notice me. You wouldn't even talk to me if that was the case. I know I really don't make sense right now but someday you'll understand. I'm sure you will."

He doesn't really get what she's saying, true, but it feels like she's rejecting him and closing him off when he hasn't even started admitting anything within himself. And it's not supposed to hurt or he isn't supposed to feel anything so why does he feel dejected.

"I'm glad that you don't mind me being around you. It means a lot to me. But I can't be with you…I'm with…I can't see you anymore like before as if…I don't want to hurt both of you and he told me he loves me when you haven't even…"

Shinjiro only realizes that the glistening drops adorning her cheeks are tears when she gasps as if she caught her tongue slipping off some secret that she is bound to take to the grave.

"I mean…I…sorry, what was I sayi–"

It's wrong for him to think that she looks so beautiful crying and looking so lost with glassy eyes like a doll, something irks him and rubs him in a different kind of manner and an impulse suddenly rises. He pulls her towards him a little harder than he should have that she almost topples above him on the bed, which leads her half-kneeling on the mattress. He tugs lightly on her hair with his hand on the back of her head and brings his face to lean close to hers and touch their lips. To taste what was given to him in sample like an appetizer the last time she visited. It barely registers to him what he's doing and it is only when he feels the softness of her lips that he realizes that he's kissing her. He doesn't stop though, instead he deepens the kiss and he is relieved and happy that she isn't pushing him away. She responds to him albeit hesitantly; and when she pulls away from him to say that she can't do it, it's wrong (in which she looked half-hearted and confused), he draws her in again to wash away her doubts. He traces her lips with his tongue to make her open her sweet mouth, unfortunately the door slides open and she removes herself off him abruptly. However, she is still half-kneeling on his bed.

And it is in this position where Akihiko finds them.

"Minako? What are you doing?" Akihiko asks frowning.

Shinjiro scowls in return. He wonders what could be more compromising than _Minako__'__s_ stance on his bed that his best friend is looking at something more interesting so he follows Akihiko's gaze and finds it directed on their joined hands suspended in the air. Minako wriggles her hand off his grasp and awkwardly laughs. Wait. Aki knows her?

"Uhm, I was trying to brush away some dirt on Shinjiro-senpai's shoulder but he wouldn't let me so I kind of insisted…"

Shinjiro didn't think the girl had it in her to be such a _good_ liar.

"I see…well, why are you here? I mean…you knew Shinji?" Akihiko's frown unwavering.

Minako sits properly on her accustomed chair before replying.

"I was the class representative for 2-F to greet senpai on his recovery and because he's your best friend I thought I should care about him too…right?"

What did it matter if he is Aki's best friend? Was that the reason why she's been visiting him all along? And what's with Aki having so many questions. He's got questions needed to be answered too, his good mood now turning dour what with Akihiko's sudden interruption.

"You know each other?" He asks roughly, his mood evident in his voice.

The two looked at him simultaneously.

"Yeah…" And answered at the same beat too. It's Minako who chose to explain.

"We're uhm…" She looks at them back and forth. "He's my…"

"I'm her boyfriend." Akihiko interjects sternly and sits beside Minako way too close for something casual that it reminds Shinjiro of guys claiming territory. Aki even puts an arm around her shoulder as if for added effect.

Shinjiro wonders why this feels like the worst punch he has ever received from Aki.

* * *

><p>Akihiko slides the door of Shinji's room open and the sight that welcomes him is something that he thinks is an illusion. He spots Minako half-kneeling on the bed with Shinji holding her hand in mid-air. And their expressions is in a way unnerving, Minako's face is similar to that of a child caught red-handed sneaking a cookie out of the jar while Shinjiro looks like a wolf interrupted over his dinner. He doesn't know what to make of this but a familiar feeling bubble up inside of him and he can't shake away the thought that it feels rehearsed, like he has done this all before. And the feelings, once caged are now trying to resurface. He starts talking before he could think.<p>

"Minako? What are you doing?" He glares at Shinji's offending hand. Minako relinquishes her hand to probably alleviate whatever she's sensing on him. She laughs awkwardly before she answers.

"Uhm, I was trying to brush away some dirt on Shinjiro-senpai's shoulder but he wouldn't let me so I kind of insisted…"

He doesn't think that was it but he doesn't pry, the frown never leaving his face.

"I see…well, why are you here? I mean…you knew Shinji?"

Minako sits properly on the chair behind her before replying.

"I was the class representative for 2-F to greet senpai on his recovery and because he's your best friend I thought I should care about him too…right?"

The answer doesn't quite suffice but he lets it go since it is sensible despite the fact that she leaves out the explanation why she hadn't told him about it before. Shinjiro slices the thick air with his question coated in a harsh tone.

"You know each other?"

Akihiko didn't miss the fact that he and Minako looked at Shinji at the same time. He is startled though when they both manage to respond at the same time. Minako beat him to offering further details however. But fails.

"We're uhm…" She looks at him, then to Shinji, and then back at him again. The cycle repeats, dragging. "He's my…"

He saves her, spares her rather.

"I'm her boyfriend." He says a little forcefully.

The next thing he knows he is sitting beside Minako too close even for him and his arm finds it way over her shoulders. It's like a primal impulse, proclaiming that she belongs to him. Minako supports his statement with a 'yes, that's right' and intertwines her fingers with his free hand. She stares at their hands and avoids any kind of eye contact.

"Tch..."

Akihiko returns his gaze to Shinjiro and notes the dismayed and angry expression of his best friend. He wants to ask what Shinji's problem is but thought better of it. He doesn't want Minako to witness one of their infamous quarrels.

"Can you leave me alone now?" Shinjiro asks tersely.

"But I just got here!" Akihiko protests but Minako diffuses whatever may have ensued quickly.

"Maybe we really should go. I think Shinjiro-senpai just doesn't feel well and is asking us to leave because he needs to rest."

"Yeah. I don't feel well. So could you two just go?"

Akihiko begrudgingly complies even though he wants to know what just actually transpired and he really wants to make a point to Shinji about something that he isn't sure what altogether but because Minako is already making her way to leave he lets it pass, at the moment.

"We'll be going now so you can rest, senpai."

"Yeah, well…see you Shinji."

Shinjiro ignores them both by laying himself comfortably on his bed and closing his eyes as if to sleep. Akihiko leads Minako out the door and out of the hospital.

When they reach the train station Minako stops and swivels to face him.

"I shouldn't have kept visiting Shinjiro-senpai a secret from you. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

He can't tell her its okay because it's not. He can't tell her he understands because he doesn't. He doesn't want to be petty but from the guilt plastered on her face he can't absolutely erase the doubt that there is something to be worried about.

"Were you just visiting him?"

Minako nods and Akihiko thinks that it would have been more reassuring if she had spoken a yes. There's a gnawing feeling inside Akihiko that wants to demand more from her but is afraid of what she might say, he has an inkling that it's not the first time he felt it. As if he's had this confrontation before, he hadn't win nor lose that time but he was rather at a disadvantage and Shinji was…Shinji was…he doesn't know.

He thinks that this must have been what jealousy feels like and insecurity and doubt that is so poisonous it kills the heart. He is afraid of her, he realizes. He is afraid to lose her, especially if he's the one to cause it. He fears he might lose or break something he owns because of his clumsy speech and disability to trust. Maybe he'd rather have her lie.

Akihiko clears his throat.

"Just tell me next time, okay?"

Akihiko stares at her and he is startled to see what Minako should have always been like, as if she had turned into the person who she was supposed to be all along. Her eyes held a knowledge and wisdom so ethereal the sensation feels so grand and mystifying as if he's witnessing something he isn't suppose to see. It feels as if the clouds have parted and the sun has emerged out of its slumber to shine on Minako just to make him see her on a different light.

"I wish I could tell you more. I wish I could give you more. But I can't and I shouldn't and I'm sorry. This is it. It's all we have. At least we could make new memories."

And he knows she's talking about a different matter now. He doesn't understand but he thinks that he knows. It's in his grasp, his finger pulling…a weight of metal on his hand…a cold tip on his temple…an eerie moon…a tower so high as if there's no end…and then there was Dea–

But then the warmth of Minako's hands crawl to his cheeks and the darkness vanishes illuminated by her light.

"Aki?"

"I…I'm fine. What happened?"

"You turned pale…"

"O-oh, sorry…should we–I mean…"

"Let me make it up to you. How about a date? At Paulownia Mall, or anywhere you want. You decide."

He notices that at that moment everything is being washed away like the sand in the shore. The need to be with her is what only remains.

"Okay."

Minako falls asleep on the train, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms looped in one of his. He doesn't wake her when the train stops at the station near the mall. He decides he would let her sleep and return straight to the dorm. It would do her well in her condition since she looks always tired lately. They could go on a date another day. After all, they had all the time in the world to spend together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I think this is like bursting your bubble but this is just the chapter where I'm feeding Aki's jealousy and building up animosity between him and Shinjiro. I'm also setting the stage for Minako's exit, which is why I'm dropping the signs. I hope you didn't get discouraged with the different perspective but same scene. I just wanted to let you know what both parties felt. I'm not one for PDA's (especially on trains) but I decided to cut Minako some slack. I also have to confess that I had a hard time on thinking about the title of this chapter.

I'm promoting the two one-shots I wrote: **You****Keep****Making****Me****Ill**(AkixFeMC) and **You****Made****Me****Trust**(ShinjixFeMC). I hope you read them both because they're connected. Most likely the crossover I'm planning would have to wait because this plot has a more concrete outline. Don't forget to leave a review.

(Review this chapter too!)


	14. Counting Down the Days

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Persona 3 Portable or any of the lyrics included.

**Author's Note: **I am terribly sorry for the lack of update for so long. orz I crashed against a very huge writer's block and then I got busy drawing this manga project I'm going to submit over at mangamagazine dot net. (I hope you could read it and support me there too. ^_^ lol)

Anyways, I don't think this could suffice for my absence but I'll try my best to make it up to you in the last two chapters. Yes, how sad, only two more chapters. And thank you for all those who reviewed the previous chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Counting Down the Days<strong>

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_You never know_

_5_

You never noticed, but this is how she say goodbye…

* * *

><p><em>4<em>

_I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

The last chime of the bell had rung a few minutes ago, and Junpei notice that it's just him and Minako that is all but left in the classroom. On most days, he recalls, she usually goes off before the room empties out of students either to club duties, or student council, or committee, or anywhere with anywho on a certain day. Sometimes, if she's free she goes up to him and agrees to walk back to the dorm together and take a bite at Hagakure or Wuck.

Today, she isn't as up and about as she had always been. Minako is as still as a statue on her seat, staring off the window listlessly, a blank expression on her face. There isn't even the slightest sound of unconscious tapping of fingers and feet. And as much as he'd like to bask in her stillness and engrave in his memory the momentary peacefulness that he rarely sees in her, Junpei decides to approach her.

"Hey Mina-tan! S'up? You free or something today?" Junpei asks, stretching his cheeks to a grin in which he knows he's failing.

Minako turns to him slowly, brows furrowed, and then her lips upturns to an easy smile. If she saw how ridiculous his face was with that attempt of a grin she didn't say a thing. However, Junpei notes there is a trace of surprise and confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go to Hagakure!" And just like that she's all smiles and laughter again.

Junpei pays much attention to every detail of motion of his best friend on their way to the Strip Mall. He couldn't shake off the fact that there are some things that he's not supposed to find in her. But even if he thinks on what he's suppose to see in her nothing actually comes into mind. She's still Minako, just lacking something. She can still do that 'listening on her blasting earphones all the while talking to someone thing'. She still smiles and laughs on his lame jokes and tales of pointless trivialities. However, he can't help but be aware of how her eyes kept blinking to ward off drowsiness, how she'd suck in a breath that was too deep that Junpei's reminded of drowning, how her cheerfulness is all but strained. There's also that constant worry that never left Junpei, that in just a moment she'd fall and he'd have to act fast enough to catch her. It made him jumpy and somewhat paranoid. She looks _so_ _tired_.

But he chooses not to comment on it. He attributes it to the nearing stress of being a senior and the fact that Sanada-senpai's moving away, and that probably with the ending of the school year she's become busier with all of her responsibilities. He can't say she's just not the same. Or maybe he's the one that's different. The one that's change. He pushes the thought off when he hears her ask him.

"So, two specials right?"

"Uh…yeah, of course."

She tells the shopkeeper their orders and takes off the headphones from her ears. The music stops as she fiddles with the player on her pocket.

"Don't you have anything to attend today?" Junpei inquires, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nope." Minako leans on the counter.

Their orders come shortly. Minako, for all her lethargy that day, suddenly decides to eat by the railings outside. She let her legs dangle in between the bars while Junpei sits with his legs folded comfortably. They eat silently, enjoying the delicious bowl of ramen. Minako tilts her head and smiles softly as she remembers something.

"Have you heard of the rumor about the Hagakure special bowl?" She asks him.

"Huh? What about it?" He hadn't known anything about that until she mentioned it.

"Well, apparently if you eat it with someone you'll be friends forever." They look at each other's eyes with a wide grin on both their faces, and they burst out laughing.

"As if we need more of that." Junpei tells her in between his laughs. Minako's chuckles die down easily and she sighs.

"Hey Junpei, let's go ride a swing today!" It's an out of the blue request, but there's something nagging at the back of his mind that it was him who told Minako that they ride a swing together someday. There's that uneasiness within him again, like there's something he's supposed to know, like his swimming between unconsciousness and reality.

"Okay." He answers, because he doesn't know what else to say. After they deposit their empty bowls back inside Hagakure, Minako leads the way towards the station. Junpei follows still bothered, and then something comes to mind.

"Hey, there aren't any swings on the shrine. How are we supposed to…"

"Uhuh" Minako nods. "We aren't going to Naganaki Shrine." She gives him that mischievous smile of hers.

"So…" He still doesn't get it though. The only play set Port Island has is at the shrine. And it doesn't have any swings.

"There's a public park at the next town. And they have a swing set. So we've got to ride the train."

So that's probably why they're heading to the station. He could hear from Minako's voice that she's really looking forward to it. Who knew that riding on a swing together could make Minako excited? Then again the girl does have tendencies to get childish.

Minako tells him that she found out about the park when she decided to go on touring outside Port Island. Not that she was particularly looking for a swing set but she just wanted to see new places. And he believes her (even though he knew she was just giving an alibi), because for some reason he knows that it's only to him that Minako says ridiculous things, and only with her he feels comfortable and understood.

The wind gushing against him feels nice. Thrusting the swing upwards with his legs and the exhilaration makes him giddy. As if some sort of energy stored for too long has finally been set free. The view from the top isn't as promising as he had wanted. The horizon beyond the park is only filled with lines of apartments, but with Minako laughing on the seat below and the setting sun piercing through them he feels it too surreal yet contented all at the same time.

Despite the fact that darkness had set in Minako insists they stay awhile longer. They sit back to back on a single swing with Minako resting her head on his. He guesses this is fine; nevertheless it isn't often that he gets to take away Minako from spending most of her free days with Sanada-senpai. And it's alright even if said senpai gets mad at him for stealing his precious girlfriend's time. This is all worth it. After all he's the best friend.

Finally Minako speaks, breaking the peaceful silence between them.

"I wish we could do this again…some more…" Something in Junpei could tell melancholy drapes her.

"Yeah, of course." And he wonders if it really is her he's reassuring or himself.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

Shinjiro grips the steel bars that supports him too sternly, not out of anger and not out of irritation either. He tries to shift his footing, even though he knows it's an incredible feat that he won't be able to do until a three weeks worth of therapy, but he still does just so he could shake off a little bit of the uncomfortableness of her heavy gaze.

He has no idea why she's here, or under what good reason could she possibly have to see him. Truthfully he never thought he'd see her again after that stunt he pulled and the thing with Aki. Hell, even Aki haven't had the nerve to visit. Not yet at least. So it's such a wonder to Shinjiro to see the girl he tried not to imagine standing in front of him.

It was a good couple of minutes of anxious sighing and awkward glances that she finally speaks.

"I came because...I just…wanted to say…" she pauses to heave a breath so deep that Shinjiro thinks she's drowning. "…please come to the graduation ceremony."

He looks at her incredulously. "I don't have a reason to go. I don't even attend school anymore."

"But you do! I mean, you have a reason…and your Aki's friend." She hangs her head, as if saying Aki's name in his presence is a crime.

"It wouldn't be a loss to Aki if I weren't there. If that's all…you can go now."

"Please come." She bows so low that it attracts the attention of the therapy attendants and other patients. However Shinjiro doesn't notice them for he was straining to hear what she's murmuring in a voice audible just to herself.

"…for me and for the promise."

But he hears it. And it's like that day again. Although this time he is washed down with sorrow, he doesn't know why. She straightens up and gives him a smile that he knows would haunt him in both his awake and asleep moments.

"You haven't called me by my name yet, as I recall senpai."

"Does it matter?"

She flinches from his question and he wishes he shouldn't have said it. The guilt eats him away immediately. She looks down and gives her attention to her shuffling feet.

"It matters to me."

Shinjiro never was a good conversationalist; he's rough, tacky, and cold. He doesn't spill out the crap that Aki does but right now he'd give his pea coat away even just for an ounce of his best friend's sentimentality.

And maybe that's why she's with Aki.

Her chin snaps back up to gaze into his eyes, her red orbs shining with soft moist. He is suddenly worried she might cry.

"Before I go…I hope you'll forgive me for this."

He doesn't get to ask what she meant nor to react fast enough on her action, all Shinjiro managed to do is to gape astonished as she embraces him tightly. Her arms wound around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He tries not to stumble as he adjusts himself to not fall with her weight suddenly against him. Shinjiro mulls over on what to do, he deliberates on whether to put his arms around her or to get out of her hold as fast as he can. He doesn't get to do anything though because his hands are stuck to the steel bars that help him to be upright and because all too suddenly she retracts herself off of him. Shinjiro wanting to preserve his semblance hides his blushing face from the embarrassment of getting seen by the other people in the room.

She doesn't even give him a second to recover, unfair as always. She's already bidding her farewell.

"I'll be waiting for you Shinji, on graduation day. You know where to find me."

He is left to stare at the image of her leaving again.

She called him Shinji without formality, and it sounds familiar like a music he's heard before. He wishes he could have said it for her too.

"Minako…"

* * *

><p><em>2<em>

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you?_

_Why don't you listen when I've tried to make it through?_

The door of his room creaks open in the middle of the night and Akihiko instantly knew that it's one of those nights that Minako decides to secretly sneak into his room. Instead of welcoming her he pretends to be asleep with his back on her. The bed dips behind him and a pair of pale arms and cold legs wraps around him. Minako kisses his bare back. The lines she's tracing with her hand on his abdomen makes him tickle that he finds it hard to keep still. Akihiko chuckles and grabs her hand. He shifts to face her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Minako smiles and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. And then another one. And another one. And another one. And another one. It seems like she's bent on showering him pecks on the lips that he takes her face to stop her, for a while of course.

"Hey...what is that?"

Minako gifts him with a timid smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Akihiko still not letting go of her face leans in to kiss her but not with small smacks like the ones she gave him but with a full deep kiss. Minako opens her mouth voluntarily and Akihiko happily explores her. Akihiko's hands crawls down to caress her thigh while another works to push her chemise up her stomach. Minako moans appreciatively, making her hands busy as well by sliding them down his sides and unto the edges of his boxers.

They touch each other with utmost fancy, stroking the fire within the other into smoldering conflagration of desire. They dance in the rhythm of flames and as their movements die down they turn into embers glowing bright and dim, panting for breath and writhing in pleasure.

Hanging on the peeling moment of euphoria Minako brings her lips on the slit in between Akihiko's ear and neck.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She buries herself on the crook of space she loved to hide.

Akihiko releases a chuckle that ruins the words as he starts to speak.

"Don't worry. I'll call often and even visit whenever I get the time. I'll give you my schedule so you can visit me too."

He nudges her to look up. When she stubbornly doesn't, he cups her face and kisses her cheekbone. Akihiko blushes (an action he regularly does whenever he's going to say something that he thinks would embarrass him) and looks down to somewhat avoid her gaze, which is a bad move since Minako's breasts are barely covered with his blanket in their current position. He stares back up into her eyes again.

"Uhm, next year…ah, a-after you…graduate, move in with me. What I mean is I want to live with you like this. I'll rent an apartment for the both of us, not as nifty as this one but I'll get a decent part-time job and work hard so we can at least find some place nice. You can enroll at the nearby colleges and then…we could…always be together."

The sides of Minako's lips turn up a bit and her eyes crinkle with a mist glossing over its redness.

"I'd like that too." She whispers and it means so much more than it sounds.

Minako nestles herself closer to him with her hands interlaced at his nape that Akihiko has to shift to lay on his side. Minako mumbles against his skin and it causes a shiver down his spine.

"I want to be with Aki more."

Akihiko smiles and the warmth in his chest blooms further.

"It'll be alright. It's not like a year would last forever."

* * *

><p><em>1<em>

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it? _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this was too short. Originally all SEES members should have been included, I've already written something for everyone, however for the life of me they can't cooperate so it came out really bland so I had to cut those parts out. And as you can see only Junpei's survived, which I've written way before this whole fanfic got started.

Also, I've started writing some _kind of_ sequel for this fic and it's still on deliberation whether it'll be multi-chaptered or a oneshot.

Just so you know it would be my take on The Answer, but a different version. No Metis, no Aigis inheriting power, no Time of Abyss (I think? I might twist this one.), and very very different. It's not like The Answer at all actually, as if I'd put it in place of The Answer.


	15. Cause Swans Don't Sing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Persona 3 Portable or the song.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and for the support you're giving me into writing a sequel. I'm already excited to do it. Also, I extremely recommend that you listen at this track, _Songs from Different Times_ by Jack Savoretti. It's very very good and it gives this chapter more gravity.

Pardon me for the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Cause Swans Don't Sing<strong>

_Don't let the music die.  
>We're playing songs from different times.<br>I'll let you say goodbye  
>On another day,<em>_  
>But not today.<br>On another day,__  
>But not today.<em>

_**March 5, 2010**_

_**Gekkoukan High School**_

It's apparent that there's something wrong. He just isn't sure what. Even Mitsuru is a little out of sorts, somehow anxious, rechecking everything for every five minutes before she is called for the podium. He wrings his hands, clench and unclench them to relieve a bit of his nerves. Akihiko couldn't keep himself still; he feels a niggling and brushing _something _in the back of his mind like an inner voice but not really, there's a block lodged in his throat and his worry springs from his chest up to his ears. He looks around; trying to find a certain brunette with red eyes but all he sees is a heavy absence in the middle of Iori and Takeba. A striking pain shoots his temple and he closes his eyes. Then there's silence. Mitsuru stutters, falters, a mistake she never commits. Akihiko becomes lost in this sea of strangers. He feels nauseous but he stands up even so, straining to see that sunshine. He doesn't even understand himself.

And then he hears it.

_The click of a gun…_

"I…We…"

_Polydeuces…_

_Caesar…_

He barely sees and hears Mitsuru and the juniors reenact him as the memories flash in his eyes like dilapidated film.

_So what type do you like, senpai?\Maybe you could make me something sweet sometime.\You're charming.\Deep down…I know why I don't want you to be fighting.\I'm happy to be with you.\This is love?\Aki…\Just close your eyes and let our bodies do the talking…_

_From now on, we have each other…_

They all look at each other and run towards their sun together.

* * *

><p>Shinjiro thanks whatever higher power there is that he is able to drag himself up Gekkoukan High's rooftop. It's quite a miracle really, despite his feeble state right now. His insides are a different story though. Shinjiro could feel his blood pumping so lively and loudly against his ears, his heart thumping in his chest with excitement and anxiousness. He feels so restless that his fingers are starting to tremble and he has no idea where it's coming from but he feels so alive than he had ever been.<p>

Shinjiro huffs heavily as he opens the door to the rooftop and when he sees her everything settles that finally, finally, he's all right. The world's fine once again. Aigis is there with her and they're both smiling at him but all his attention is onto hers alone that he doesn't care if the robot sees him rush up to her and embrace her tightly.

"Minako…"

"I knew you'd come."

"Minako…"

He repeats her name since it's been so long that he's said it and the taste of it in his tongue is wondrously sweet in a perfect way that he knows the meaning behind it and not just a mere word he simply uttered in remorse.

"Shinji…" She snuggles closer to him inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She mutters against his coat and he knows that there are tears in her eyes. He tries to soothe her, running his hand up and down her back. He missed being this near to her.

"Don't make a sick guy push himself so hard…It's pretty pathetic of me to forget the way I did…But even then, my feelings for you were the same as always."

He takes a long look at her face and brushes away a stray lock. She smiles at him warmly, once again, and it's like those in the memories he has recovered.

"Haha… I got one thick skull, huh? The girl I saw in my dreams… It was you… You were crying and laughing like usual…"

He kisses her in the forehead.

"Yeah… This ain't a dream… You're really here."

Faint footsteps and a familiar voice is drawing near, and he wants to freeze time if only he could make the moment not end.

"I'm glad I met you…"

* * *

><p>The door bursts open as Akihiko pushes it harshly.<p>

He sees Aigis suddenly looking at him because of the noise he's made. There's Shinji and Minako, staring at him warily with their hands held together. She smiles at him over her shoulder and the threatening feeling clouding him washes away. He runs up to her and takes her into his arms. Her hand falls from Shinji's grip and wounds up around him. He leans away a little to stare at her. It doesn't sit well with him that she looks so pale.

"Are you all right?" He gasps still winded from running up the stairs, his worry bubbling still in the recesses of his chest if only just a bit. She nods, her head bobbing carelessly and smiles.

"Thank God. I couldn't find you, and…I thought you might've gone off somewhere."

Minako caresses his face until her hand rests on his shoulder. "I'm here waiting for you, for everyone."

"I remember now," he takes her face in both of his hands, rubbing warm circles on her smooth cheek. " Everything that happened. The fighting, Tartarus, all of it…and how I fell in love with you…I'm sorry I forgot it all…"

Shinji watches them silently, his face unreadable. Aigis stands by the door, waiting for the others to arrive. Akihiko notices the solemnity in Minako's eyes looms over her like a cold hand that will tear her away, resignation written all over her sagging shoulders, crooked legs, and bent neck. She leans into him and slides down, her body dragging his to fall on the nearest bench. She is light as a feather but it seems she couldn't hold her weight on her own, her lithe body in repose against his chest and her head drooping near his collarbone. He couldn't think of a reason how could she be as tired as she is now. She meets his eyes and he furrows his brows, wordlessly telling her he is concerned. Minako reaches up to brush her fingers against his hair. Akihiko kisses her cheek.

"But everyone remembers now."

She mumbles something to him, something he isn't able to hear because everyone is suddenly there; joyfully exclaiming for remembering and reuniting, however…

"And starting now, we'll never be apart."

…it is short lived.

It isn't long before they realize, and for Akihiko to feel, that she isn't with them anymore.

_Has it always been hard for you  
>Are you scared of the truth<br>Is it always just right for you  
>'Cause I'm losing my mind<br>Sitting here watching you cry_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Just to clear things up because I don't want you getting confused, FeMC just died. She didn't disappear. When I read the last part over, the sentence seems like it implies she disappeared or something. So to be sure I'm explaining myself.

You didn't see the part about Shinji coming, did you? Did you guys think Shinjiro stole Akihiko's limelight there for a second? Well, since I'm a shipper of both I couldn't help but give Shinji some love but because this is Aki's story (sort of) I gave it back to the rightful owner.

About the sequel, as per request of **Hime-chii** I'll make it into a multi-chaptered story instead of my original plan of it being just a one-shot.

Please review. I want to know what you think.


	16. Farewell But Not Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Persona 3 Portable. The song is _To Build a Home_. (I forgot by who and I'm too lazy to google it.)

**Author's Note: **I have to confess that I've had this chapter stored for a while but I kept delaying on posting it cause I think I want to add more. However, when I reread it I felt like it was enough. So, I hope that may you all like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell but not Goodbye<strong>

_There is a house built out of stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills..._

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust..._

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home..._

It doesn't register to him quite clearly. It's like he isn't there but he is. He sees it vividly yet the sounds are all in a blur, like he's watching a movie with the speakers muffled. The cries, the voices, the movement of feet, everything, all is drowned out by the uninterrupted beeping flat line of the machine connected to her heart that is continuously ringing in his ears.

Yukari and Fuuka are shoulder to shoulder, their hands cruelly digging into her still warm pale arms. Their tears staining Minako's hospital blanket. Mitsuru hangs her head low; she hides her grief beneath the curtain of her perfect hair. Junpei tries to console a bawling Ken while he himself desperately contains his tears. He doesn't dare look at Shinji. Akihiko stands immobile in the midst of this display of atrophy. He couldn't take the tears, no, he couldn't accept them. So he walks out of there, away from the atrocious truth, he runs away from her.

Shinji finds him in a dim corner later; his forehead slumped against the wall and his whole body sinking into the floor wishing to find oblivion. Shinjiro sits beside him, a cold empty space in between them. Their silence more suffocating than the muffled sound of sobs inside her hospital room. They have much to talk about and it's piled up like old things in the attic but he doesn't have anything to say. They are both no good in terms of speaking. That's Minako's forte. _Was._

"It's not fair…" He says, but it isn't directed to Shinji. He just wanted to say it, to tell the world what he thinks. The hoarseness of his own voice surprises him.

"No, no it's not." Shinjiro assents. "It never was."

"I don't want to lose her…not from Nyx, not from _this_...not even from you," Akihiko's breath hitches, "but now she's gone!"

And that's all it takes, for him to admit that she's left him and this time around no matter how many times he cries her name or begs, she can never come back. The onslaught of tears is fast, they stream down his face like a river rushing to the bottom of a waterfall. The attack of anguish unforgiving, it strikes him down with ferocious rage that rattles his bones and his lungs. He chokes on his breath and Shinjiro puts all the junk in between them past him to rub his back. Akihiko buries his face in his hand and he cries. He relishes the tears. He knows there are more to come.

Mitsuru finds them a couple of minutes later. The two of them similar to little boys huddled lazily in the corner of their made-up fort. She doesn't comment on Akihiko's red eyes or Shinjiro's tired expression. She just stares at them silently, waiting for them to assemble themselves enough to be presentable in front of other people. She is taken aback when Akihiko confirms his lament with his own lips.

"She's dead…"

Mitsuru nods and ushers them to face their dread. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The silence is too deafening. He wonders when the world has started to become soundless or is it only now that he notices the difference of the absence of the melody of her existence, the voice, the music, the works. He knows he's putting too much value into her but it isn't something he could help. Is it terribly wrong to say life itself was her? But the world goes on, even without her the world will smile and laugh and cry. Unlike him who will decay in sorrow.<p>

Akihiko hesitates, unsure where to place himself in the middle of her haunted room. He looks at the messy scrawl of his name written on a pink post-it paper that is stuck on a small cardboard box. The room is very tidy and everything is in place that it feels so wrong. It is stripped off of her personal belongings that one might think it's uninhabited if not for the organized boxes on the desk and clothes in the closet. It mocks him, gives him the idea of the possibility that she's ready and has prepared for her inevitable exit. He feels betrayed that she had so easily sorted out her things on what and to whom to give it away. He might have launched at Mitsuru and yell at her for disturbing the only sanctuary that was left for him if only she wasn't the one who told him to arrange Minako's room.

Akihiko opens the small cardboard box meant for him and inside he finds the music box he gave her on their first and sadly, only, Christmas together. He caresses the top lid before putting his attention on the pictures that came with it. There weren't much but the two of them were all in it. There's one from the Kyoto trip, which he remembers was shot by Junpei. There's a copy of the group picture they took on the night they taught that the Dark Hour was finally gone, he has a similar one tucked away in his room. Pictures of their trip to Yakushima, their dates, and random Purikura photos. He puts them all back in the box face down, seeing her smile once again only to be reminded that they will never be reanimated anymore makes him weary. He returns the box itself on her desk. He lays himself beside the rabbit doll splayed on her bed and burrows his face on her pillows that has her barely clinging scent. If he dies from suffocation that way he doesn't really mind, he couldn't be bothered to think it's a terrible thought.

He falls asleep in the lull of what remained of her. He drifts into a dream on a place where there's nothing but white and a colossal gold door in the vastness of its space. Akihiko finds Minako standing in front of him in a white dress and her hair let down in waves upon her shoulders. She frowns at him.

"You shouldn't be here…" She says.

"No, where you are is where I should be." He says with conviction.

Minako shakes her head and her fingers move ever so slightly but it is enough for Akihiko to catch the glint of a familiar ring.

"You have a life to live and I'm…I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry Aki."

"Take me with you then!"

Lines appear on Minako's forehead and from the way she tilts her head on the side it appears as if she is listening to something. She purses her lips. The white empty space becomes the school rooftop, the bright sun and perfect blue sky blinds Akihiko for a moment. He doesn't want to close his eyes for he fears that once he opens them up again she will have vanished by then. But she hasn't. She's still there as he recovers, looking at him with sadness and longing in her eyes.

"Don't say something like that again. It pains me to hear it. I wouldn't want you to…"

He crosses the distance between the two of them and puts his forehead against hers, enveloping her in his arms. He aches from the fact that it's the last time and it's merely a dream, and he wishes he could have had a chance like this when she was still alive.

"But I want to be with you… Come back to me." He pleads.

Minako runs her hand through his hair, trying in vain to comfort him. "You know I can't…"

Akihiko doesn't let go, he doesn't have the heart to do it. He may as well live in this dream forever. But she wouldn't let him.

"One for the journey." Minako kisses him for the last time.

While floating back to consciousness he barely hears her say, "We'll see each other again…someday…"

He wakes up slowly, whirring into life, on a morning with a promise. Akihiko clutches the doll tightly in his grip. The burden he carries in his chest has started to burn into an empty hole. He might as well start packing if he wants to fit in schedule.

* * *

><p>He always knew she was friendly but it surprised him to see the flock of people that came to her funeral. There's an elementary girl who is holding onto something seemingly precious being comforted by her parents. A woman with a worn notebook clutched to her chest, a familiar businessman holding a piece of paper, and an old couple who brought a persimmon fruit as a farewell gift. The monk who proposed to read a sutra for free in her service also one of them.<p>

Her other friends from Gekkoukan came too. He recognizes a guy as the Vice-President of the Student Council, the foreign student (the one from whom Minako learned French) who came all the way back from France to pay his respects, the girl who he remembers was always with Minako on clinic duty before she transferred, the captain of the girl's Tennis club, and the ones whom Junpei mentioned as Kenji, Yuko, and Kazushi. They're quite a number all of them, adding up the SEES members and Koromaru they convoluted the bit of space reserved for her urn.

Akihiko notices that most of them brought mementos of her to put on her final resting place; lighter, money pouch, PA record, annotated tennis guide, silver key, motorcycle key, cellphone strap, head phones, pig key holder; petty objects that outlived her, which will one day break and collect dust, forgotten.

Even Aigis grasps a charred screw that for anyone would be meaningless and Koromaru who bothered Shinji to change his collar for an old dirty one, which his best friend had the trouble of fixing and cleaning. And Shinjiro… there in his hand lays the special leather watch Minako never forgets to wear.

He feels empty handed, but then his hand grabs hold of his scarf and he remembers. Minako has given him warmth. She taught him love, something he never imagined he could carry because he isn't strong enough. But he was wrong, it wasn't love he feared. It was loss. And right now he's suffering because of it.

After her memorial he and Shinji find themselves in a back corner alley around Port Island Station. He doesn't know why they have to be there but he guesses they should at least settle it somewhere with only the two of them. The time and place is quite wrong, but for the both of them sooner is better than later.

"She kept it from me, her visits I mean. The time you woke up… I'm sure if I remembered it wouldn't have been big of a deal." Akihiko starts.

"It'd bother you, it bothers you now. But what does it matter Aki? She chose you in the end, didn't she?" Shinjiro's voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

"She told me she truly loved you and that it was you who made her look out for me. If you didn't get into a coma…what would have become of us?" And it hangs, Akihiko's guilt that in times of his weakness he was thankful to have a chance with her. Shinjiro sends him a vicious glare.

"I was ready to leave her to you…but I didn't think I'd live and forget."

Shinjiro wants to walk away but he figures that Aki won't stop until he gets the answer that he wants. But what's the point? It's all over now. She's dead. There's nothing to fight for. They both know the ending way back when at the rooftop. The two of them shouldn't dig up still fresh wounds.

"Back then when I found the two of you at the hospital, did you kiss her?"

"Why do we have to talk about-"

"Did you kiss her!" Akihiko snaps and it annoys Shinjiro.

"Yes!" And just so he could tick off Aki more he added, "And she came back to me and kissed me too before she went to you on Valentine's Day."

It doesn't take a split second for Aki's fist to plant on Shinjiro's jaw. Shinjiro staggers and when he gains back his footing he lunges back at Akihiko. He hits back as hard as his body could let him and despite the fact that he has just recently been discharge from the hospital Akihiko doesn't hold back. It feels like they're little boys again, fighting for a fancy new toy donated to the orphanage, although now it's a brawl for the love of a girl who is now only part-ashes and part-memory and is not even there. Shinjiro takes a blow on his stomach that leaves him whizzing and a solid knuckle that would surely leave a mark on his cheek. Akihiko receives a heavy hit in between his eyes and one below his ribs. The pain shakes him to the core and he likes it. A pain so different from the one in his chest. A pain so terrible it doesn't leave any room for other aches.

A moment later they stop, too drained out of energy to throw any punches or kicks. They sit shoulder to shoulder on the steps of an old building.

"I love her Shinji…so much." Shinjiro hopes Akihiko won't cry. His best friend's voice sounded he's almost going to.

Shinjiro replies bitterly. "I know… She was mine first."

…

It is in this silence that they mourn for her, together. Free from other people's violation of their grief and loss. No tears, just sadness and longing and hurt and emptiness. Their heavy breathing coinciding with the wind. And it would be perfect if they think Minako's there, embracing them with her long slender arms.

By nightfall they begin to return back to Iwatodai.

"Hey Shinji…let's get dinner at Wakatsu."

Shinjiro gives Akihiko a handful of wary stare from his invitation before realizing he couldn't quite well cook in his condition nor eat hot ramen with a cut on his lip.

"Fine. But damn Aki! Were you trying to kill me? I'm still considered sick you know."

"Your punch says otherwise."

Akihiko knows it's not the end, so far it's only the beginning and he's got a long way ahead of him to fill the spaces she left in his life. He's probably going to have to do it as long as he lives but he knows he has to move forward, even if it means leaving the only home he had with her.

_Cause, I built a home_

_for you, for me_

_Until it disappeared_

_from me, from you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the true final chapter. I've already written half of the first chapter of the sequel which will be entitled "Sweet Dreams are Made of These". I can't promise when I'll post it but I'll try my hardest to write it faster. I got distracted on shipping Legend of Korra, I've been reading plenty of works and have written one too. I'm getting side tracked again.

So, as a treat I'll give you a sneak peak of the sequel:

_When Akihiko opens his eyes he is greeted by the shining red orbs he missed so much. Minako stares drowsily at him and smiles._

"_Ohayou Aki"_

_Trauma? Coping mechanism? Craziness? What do they call this?_

_It's like when she was still alive._

_He doesn't just hear her voice._

_He doesn't just smell faint traces of her scent._

_He doesn't just catch glimpses of her anymore._

_He sees her, truly sees her._

_And most importantly he could touch her._

_And it rings on his head again. __**She's here. **__With him._

**Review!**


End file.
